Just Sex
by SeleneCullen-Love
Summary: Ultimo año de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaran para la castaña, que inicia una relación con la ultima persona que se le habría ocurrido, Severus Snape. Pero esto no es sentimentalismo ni romántico, al menos no al principio. Esto se basa en dos palabras: Solo Sexo.
1. El nuevo Hogwarts

Parecía que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que el trió de oro se reuniera en el anden nueve y tres cuartos para tomar el tren que los llevaría hasta Hogwarts. Así era como se sentía Hermione Granger, al observar la enorme locomotora escarlata.

Desde que había acabado la guerra pasaron varios meses antes de que el mundo mágico estuviera "oficialmente a salvo", ya que a la caída del señor oscuro no le siguió un tiempo de absoluta paz. Aun quedaban varios de sus seguidores que quisieron tomar venganza por la derrota que habían sufrido, pero fueron capturados uno por uno. Ahora si se podía decir que el peligro había pasado, mas sin embargo el dolor y la perdida seguían presentes en la comunidad mágica, como secuela de este tiempo oscuro.

Por esa razón ver de nuevo algo familiar y conocido le recordaron a la castaña todos los años vividos en el colegio y las aventuras que había tenido junto a sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Ahora estaban ahí nuevamente para terminar su ultimo año de estudio y salir al mundo.

Mas animada empezó a buscar entre la multitud de magos, notando la miradas y los murmullos hacia su persona. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, al igual que Ron que nunca había tenido tampoco tanta atención por parte de los demás. Eso era algo de lo que Harry si sabia, dada su historia del "Niño que vivió" y luego "El elegido".

-!Hermione!-Escucho que la llamaban. Miro a su alrededor hasta vislumbrar varias cabelleras rojas, que esperaban frente a una puerta casi al final del tren. Corrió con su carrito y su gato hasta llegar y ver varios rostros familiares, todos sonriéndole.

-Hola Señor y Señora Weasley.-Saludo a los padres de su amigo Ron y su amiga Ginny. Estos le contestaron el saludo con un abrazo y deseos de buena suerte en su ultimo año. Luego siguieron Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy y finalmente George. En este ultimo podía notarse en su mirada la tristeza que cargaba por haber perdido a su gemelo, pero la determinación de seguir adelante y luchar por su familia. Hermione le di un fuerte abrazo y le deseo tambien suerte en su tienda de articulos de broma, antes de subir al tren y entrar en el compartimiento donde la estaban esperando.

-Mione.-La saludo Ginny abrazándola tan fuerte que le cortaba la respiración. Apenas si alcanzo a echarle un vistazo a su amiga, pero lo que vio fue una bella joven de 18 años con el cabello rojo a la cintura, los ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro. El poco tiempo en que habían dejado de verse le había sentado muy bien, pues se veía mas radiante que nunca.

-Ginny.-Intento devolverle el saludo, pese a su falta de oxigeno.

-Ginny suéltala que no puede respirar.-Objeto otra voz familiar. Al verse liberada del abrazo estrangulador, la leona pudo ver a un alto hombre de 19 años, con los ojos de color verde esmeralda, el cabello colo azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Ciertamente Harry Potter no había cambiado mucho, tal vez en la altura pero su rostro se mostraba igual de sonriente al abrazar a su mejor amiga, o hermana.-Que gusto me da verte Hermione.-Le dijo al soltarla.

-Lo mismo digo Harry, los extrañaba mucho.-Coincidió la castaña. Todavía quedaba una persona en el compartimiento, que no se había atrevido a moverse. Hermione miro hacia la ventana, encontrándose con el rostro pecoso, y algo ruborizado, de Ron Weasley.

-Hola Ron.-Dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hola Hermione.-Dijo el levantándose y abrazándola. Al separarse ella se quedo mirándolo, esperando algo de su parte pero el pelirrojo giro su rostro y dijo.-Es bueno estar todos juntos otra vez.

Un poco decepcionada, Hermione lo dejo pasar y manifestó su alegria de volver al colegio. Añoraba las clases y a los profesores, así como el castillo en general que era, al igual que otras personas, como su segundo hogar.

Mientras hablaban de sus vidas en los últimos dos meses, el tren tomo marcha rápidamente dejando atrás la estación. Campos, ríos y montañas pasaban a través de las ventanas a gran velocidad, pero ninguno de los Gryffindor se percato de eso. Varias horas después llego, puntualmente, el carro de la comida con la misma señora regordeta de siempre.

Compraron un poco de todo y continuaron con su anterior conversación. Los Weasley habían remodelado en gran parte la madriguera dado el nuevo trabajo que tenia el padre de Ron, y este había comprado una nueva escoba. Harry había estado viviendo en la casa que le dejo su padrino Sirius, y el y Ginny había vuelto a ser novios. Hermione contó como estuvo buscando a sus padres, y que luego de devolverles la memoria se habían ido de vacaciones para recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados. A mitad del recorrido, a su compartimiento llegaron otras amistades, Neville y Luna.

-Hola chicos.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo y se unieron a la reunión de bienvenida, contando su periodo de un mes de novios. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y todos estuvieran felices de regresar al lugar donde habían tenido tantas aventuras.

Sin darse cuenta el viaje termino, y todos se levantaron de buen animo para abordar los carruajes que los llevarían hasta Hogwarts. Esta vez todos podían ver los esqueléticos, y un poco aterradores, caballos alados que tiraban de la carreta, _los thestrals__. _Sin perder tiempo todos abordaron y siguieron el camino señalado, por entre unas nuevas estatuas que se encontraban en las puertas, estas con el símbolo de un enorme Fénix. Todos sabían que eso era un homenaje a su difunto directos Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Creen que el castillo haya cambiado mucho?-Pregunto Harry. Pero ninguno tuvo oportunidad de contestar, ya que al girar en una esquina un imponente castillo apareció ante sus ojos. Era Hogwarts tal y como lo recordaban, pero esta vez con varias modificaciones notables en su arquitectura original, pero conservado en esencia.

-Al fin en casa.-Suspiro Hermione para sus adentros.

Minutos después, en el gran comedor, recibieron la bienvenida de la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall. Todos sus antiguos profesores estaban ahí, pero fue uno de ellos el que llamo la atención de la castaña. Sentado al final de la larga mesa, se encontraba Severus Snape. Hermione recordó como, al terminar la guerra, habían vuelto por el cuerpo y descubrieron que seguía con vida. Harry lo había llevado hasta el castillo, donde lo lograron salvar y lo dejaron para que se recuperara. Ella no había sabido nada desde entonces, exceptuando la vez que Harry le informo de su recuperación y su deseo de volver a enseñar en el colegio. Debido a su gran ayuda a la victoria de Hogwarts, todos los cargos en su contra fueron olvidados y el ex-mortifago volvió a ser aceptado en el colegio.

Pocas personas sabían todos los detalles de esta historia, ella incluida. Pero en esa primera cena la directora explico lo suficiente para que desaparecieran las sorprendidas y enojadas expresiones de muchos de los alumnos al ver al antiguo y odiado director. Una vez aclarado todo ese asunto, y terminado la selección, la cena continuo sin contratiempos ni interrupciones, al menos para la mayoría.

Por alguna extraña razón, desde el momento en que Hermione se había fijado en su profesor había sentido un indefinido cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que no supo definir con exactitud. Dedujo que se debía al hecho de saber todo lo que el había hecho por su amigo y los peligros que había corrido por el, pero aun así apenas si pudo despegar los ojos del enigmático murciélago. Mientras que el no se fijo en nadie durante la cena, todo el tiempo sus ojos estuvieron enfocados en su cena pero a juzgar por su ceño fruncido sus pensamientos no eran muy agradables.

Cerca de las nueve se dio la orden de retirarse a los dormitorios. Al levantarse para cumplir su labor de prefecta, los ojos marrones de Hermione se cruzaron con los penetrantes ojos negros de Snape. La conexión duro apenas unos milisegundos, y al girar la castaña logro reprimir un escalofrió que bajaba por su espalda y se concentro en su tarea. Junto con Ron condujeron a los de primer año por el camino habitual, reiterándoles las reglas que ya habían sido mencionadas. Al termino de esto pudieron irse a sus dormitorios, con la ventaja de que los de séptimo ya tenían habitaciones propias.

Algo cansada Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su alcoba. Sus pertenencias y su mascota ya se encontraban ahí, y luego de organizar las cosas del día siguiente, la leona se cambio de ropa y se metió en el saco. Poco antes de dormir la imagen de unos ojos negros como el carbón llego a su memoria y el nuevo estremecimiento la dejo aturdida, junto con una inesperada ola de calor.


	2. Despecho

A la mañana siguiente Hermione entro en el gran comedor directo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. El cielo estaba encapotado y delgadas gotas caían, transmitiendo el estado de animo de muchos de los estudiantes ante el primer día de clase. Esto no era el caso de la castaña que llego animada junto con sus amigos.

-¿Que tenemos hoy?-Pregunto Harry cogiendo una pequeña torta de fresa.

-Hay ya viene la profesora con los horarios.-Le dijo Ginny. Unos minutos después cada uno tenia su horario escolar; las clases de Hermione, como siempre, sumaban mas que las de sus dos amigos juntos pero así había sido desde tercer grado y ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Encantamientos, una hora libre y Pociones.-Leyeron Harry y Ron.

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Encantamientos, Runas antiguas y Pociones.-Leyó Hermione. El primer día no había empezado tan cargado como siempre.

Durante el resto del desayuno hablo con Ginny y con Luna que apareció por la mesa, pero viendo de vez en cuando al pelirrojo con tristeza. Los chicos tocaron su tema favorito que era el _Quidditch. _Al termino de la hora, todos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases, pero antes de salir Hermione volvió a echar un vistazo al gran comedor. Su mirada paso por las mesas de las águilas y los tejones, llegando finalmente a la de las serpientes. Muchos de los antiguos ex-mortifagos habían vuelto a Hogwarts, y eran Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott.

_¿Sera que en verdad estarán arrepentidos o seguirán siendo como siempre?, _se pregunto Hermione. No tuvo tiempo para contestar a su pregunta, porque los demás le recordaron que debían marcharse y sin mas contratiempos abandono el gran comedor, sin percibir los ojos negros que la siguieron.

* * *

-Debí dejar esta asquerosa clase.-Dijo Neville algunas horas mas tarde frente a la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras y a la clase de Pociones. Hermione sabia cuanto odiaban esa clase la mayoría de los de su casa, pero era mas por el profesor que por la materia en si.

-Apuesto a que no sera tan malo.-Trato de animarlos, ganándose furibundas miradas masculinas.-Pero bueno después de lo que paso dudo que siga como siempre, ¿No?-Se dirigió esta vez hacia sus amigos.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón.-Coincidió Ron.

-Pero recuerden que estamos hablando de Snape.-Dijo Harry.-Puede nosotros sepamos todo, pero eso no significa que su trato vaya a ser diferente.

Su charla termino abruptamente cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y salio un figura con túnica negra. Sus facciones endurecidas, el mismo cabello oscuro y los ojos atemorizantes y terroríficos de Snape dejaron paralizados a varios estudiantes. La misma Hermione sintió como si la hubieran petrificado de repente, sin apartar los ojos del profesor.

-Adentro.-Ordeno con voz fría y en menos de dos segundos todos estuvieron sentados y en silencio.-Al ser su ultimo año se hará un repaso de todas las pociones vistas, donde se evaluara quienes tienen los conceptos de pociones y quienes son los mediocres incompetentes que perderan la materia.-Un escalofrió general recorrió el aula.-Hoy iniciaran con una poción básica, la poción calmante. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, tienen dos horas y al final dejaran una muestra sobre mi escritorio.

el ruido de las hojas al pasar, los materiales al ser agregados y el humo de los calderos llenaron rápidamente el salón. A la mitad de la hora Snape se dio vueltas por los pupitres, observando los trabajos y dando sus típicos comentarios crudos.

-Un trabajo digno de un niño de primero.-Dijo al ver la poción de Parvati.-Cinco puntos menos Gryffindor.

-Esperaba no tener que volver a verlo nunca mas Longbottom.-Siguió con Neville.-Así contaría con un inepto menos.

Como siempre a los de su casa no les dijo nada, dejando siempre claro su preferencia. Llego a la esquina de los pupitres, donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione y dijo:

-Que extraño encontrar al trió de oro sentados en la misma banca.-Los miro despectivamente.-Granger sientese al frente antes de que le ponga un cero.

-Pero, ¿Porque profesor?-Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Porque se que al ser una comelibros detestable ayudara a sus torpes amigos.-Miro a los implicados.-Y si veo que eso ocurre quedaran suspendidos de mi clase.

Había dado en el blanco, porque unos minutos antes Ron estaban tratando de persuadir a Hermione que le ayudara con las hojas de adelfa, ya que su poción era de color verde en lugar de adquirir un tono rosa claro como decían las instrucciones. La intención de Hermione había sido ayudarlo, esperanzada de que el quisiera hablar sobre ellos y sus sentimientos por ella, pero justo un segundo después llego Snape y le ordeno irse al frente.

Un poco insegura camino hacia su lugar. Lo mas fastidioso fue pasar cerca a los Slytherin quienes se burlaron al verla.

-Muévase Granger.-Ordeno Snape y Hermione pego un respingo al notar que estaba casi pegado a su espalda. Pero mas que miedo fue el mismo escalofrio de la noche pasada, desconcertante al mismo tiempo que electrizante. sin saber como llego a su puesto y tomo aire varias veces, regulando su agitación. Tomo las rocas volcánicas, el ultimo ingrediente, pero tuvo que leer la instrucción mas de tres veces seguidas para saber que hacer. Estaba nerviosa y al levantar la vista miro los profundos ojos de Snape que estaba apenas a unos pasos de ella, sentado en su escritorio.

-Entreguen.-Dijo al finalizar la clase. Todos pusieron sus tubos de ensayo con la poción calmante y salieron a una velocidad poco humana.

Hermione espero a que sus amigos entregaran y los siguió a la puerta, pero antes de salir su capa se quedo enganchada en uno de los pupitres. Bufo suavemente y jalo de su capa, desgarrandola y perdiendo el equilibro hasta que se estrello contra un fuerte pecho.

-Pro...fesor.-Balbuceo.

-¿Que cree que hace Granger?-Pregunto Snape tomándola de los brazos para apartarla.

-Yo me caí, lo siento.

-Si ya dejo de hacerme perder mi tiempo, lárguese.-Dijo fastidiado. Con esa intención agacho la cabeza un poco avergonzada, pero no pudo moverse porque, aunque había tratado de apartarla, Snape aun no la había soltado.

-¿Podría...soltarme?-Pregunto cohibida.

-¿Esta nerviosa Granger?-Pregunto a su vez, pero un tono mas bajo y penetrante. Su mano resbalo de su brazo para detenerse ligeramente en su cintura, apretándola contra si.

-No, pero me dijo que me fuera.-Contesto ella con jadeo y viendo como sus ojos parecían mas oscuros de lo normal, embargados de un inesperado deseo.

-Cierto, vayase.-Dijo y su tono grave desapareció para dejar paso al frió y cortante. La soltó de un brusco empujón y cruzo la puerta que llevaba a su despacho, sin decirle nada mas y ella quedo sorprendida y mas confundida, ya que lo que menos esperaba era que el se fuera y la dejara así de... _¿Así como?_, se pregunto.

-Aquí estas Hermione, te estaba buscando.-Apareció Harry en la puerta de la clase, haciéndola saltar y pegar un grito.

-!Harry no aparezcas así!

-Lo siento, pero ¿Porque rayos te quedaste aquí?-Pregunto.

-Mejor vamonos.

Salieron a los terrenos del castillo y dieron vueltas hasta llegar al lago.

-Ayer y hoy te he notado un poco extraña.-Dijo Harry cuando se sentaron bajo un enorme abeto.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto ella haciéndose la desentendida. Pero no podía ser, Harry no había visto lo que había ocurrido con Snape.

-Si y creo saber porque es.-Dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

-Escucha Harry, lo que paso fue que...

-¿Es por Ron verdad?

-¿Que?-Pregunto ella aliviada.

-Si yo se que el te pone triste.-Dijo Harry.

-Si.-Confirmo ella. Con Harry podía hablar de ese tema ya que era su mejor amigo. No había visto a Ron por mas de dos meses y después de besarse en la cámara de los secretos esperaba que fueran novios o que al menos el le hablara de lo que había significado ese beso para el para que así ella no se hiciera ilusiones falsas. Harry la escucho atentamente, puede que el no fuera el mas comprensivo en cuanto a chicas se refiere pero quería a Hermione como una hermana y le dolía verla así porque Ron no le correspondía.

-¿No crees que deberías ir a hablar de eso con el?-Le pregunto finalmente.

-Porque esperaba que el lo hiciera.

-Pero tu sabes que Ron es muy tímido y mas si se trata de hablar de lo que siente.

-Tal vez tienes razón Harry.-Dijo Hermione.

-A eso me refería, ve y dile de una vez lo que sientes y veras que todo saldrá bien.

Con la misma emoción que si fuera una niña chiquita, Hermione se levanto abrazo agradecida a su amigo y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor. En el camino pensó lo que podría decirle, desde que lo quería hasta proponerla que fueran novios y un millón de cosas mas. Apenas estuvo frente al retrato contuvo la respiración.

-¿Contraseña?

-Patronus.-Dijo y el marco giro para dejarla pasar.

-Hay Ro-Ro que alegría me da.-Escucho una voz chillona que provenía del interior. La castaña se oculto a un lado de la pared, reconociendo ese apodo y a quien se dirigía.

-A mi también Lavender, me da gusto que hayas aceptado.-Sono la voz pastosa de Ron.

-Claro que quiero volver a ser tu novia, porque yo a ti te amo.-Dijo Lavender con la voz cada vez mas alta. Un fuerte dolor en el corazón hizo que le brotaran algunas lagrimas a Hermione, pero la conversación no se detuvo ahí.-Pero si te soy sincera creí que ibas a terminar emparejado con Hermione.

-¿Porque creíste eso?-Le pregunto su compañero.

-Por todos los rumores que circularon sobre que ustedes se habían besado en medio de la guerra.

-Ahh eso no fue nada para mi y apuesto que para Hermione tampoco.

-Que bueno la verdad yo no podría imaginarte de novio de ella. Ya sabes todo sabionda y responsable que es.

-Lo se. Ya ella tiene suficiente con el hecho de ser una sabelotodo comelibros y nunca quebrantar ninguna regla.-Dijo Ron carraspeando.

-Tienes razón, ella es toda una mojigata. Me sorprende que alguien se fije en ella.

Ambos se detuvieron por unos pasos rápidos que provenían de la entrada, pero cuando quisieron ver ya no había nadie. Por los corredores pasaba corriendo una chica castaña, llorando a mares y sin llevar ningún rumbo fijo. Sus pies la llevaron por muchos pasadizos, hasta que en uno se derrumbo exhausta pero sin dejar de sollozar.

Entonces eso era lo que Ron pensaba de ella, que era un ratón de biblioteca sin sentimientos que nunca hacia nada malo y que era mojigata. Y no solo probablemente todo pensaban así de ella y era por eso que creían que era una sabelotodo insufrible.

-Maldito seas Ron.-Susurro con voz apagada. Unas risas femeninas la alertaron de que debía moverse de ahí o sino mas burlas y ofensas habría en contra de ella. Sin pensarlo abrió la primera puerta que vio y se encerró.

-Si eso si que es raro.-Dijo una voz conocida y desagradable, la de Pansy Parkinson. El escucharla hizo que Hermione se asustara puesto que sabia que ella y sus repulsivas amigas solo se la pasaban cerca de las sala común de Slytherin en las mazmorras. De tanto correr había ido a parar a las mazmorras y ahora no podría salir a menos que ellas se fueran, porque no permitiría que se atrevieran a burlarse de ella en este momento cuando se sentía tan miserable.

Pasaron varias horas en que el despecho se apodero por completo de Hermione. Tenia ganas de ir e insultar a Ron de todas las formas posibles y luego desaparecer y que no se volviera a saber de ella. Miro a su alrededor y encontró una cajas, un poco polvorientas, llenas de botellas con un liquido rojo brillante. _Whisky de Fuego_, pensó al reconocerlo.

-¿Porque no?-Se pregunto en voz alta. Tomar era algo prohibido, ella lo sabia muy bien, pero ahora nada le importaba. Tomo la primera botella y brindo con una persona imaginaria antes de empezar a beber.

* * *

A varios pasos de ahí se encontraba Severus Snape, organizando algunas cosas en su despacho. Las ultimas horas habían sido demasiado tediosas para el, lleno de chiquillos estúpidos y exasperantes. El no pensó que tendría que volver a pasar por todo eso al regresar a Hogwarts, pero era mejor eso que estar exiliado o escondido en alguna parte. Así habría sido de no ser por Potter y su grupo que lo había ayudado. Esto hacia las cosas mas difícil para el, ya que odiaba tener que deberle algo a Potter a Weasley y a Granger. Al pensar en ese ultimo apellido la imagen de la castaña apareció en su mente. Se veía muy cambiada, apenas si podía reconocer a la chica fastidiosa y de cabello como arbusto, que había sido. Y debía reconocer que hoy lo había alterado y si ella no le hubiera recordado que tenia que marcharse la habría hecho suya en ese salón sin importar lo que hubiera pasado. Eso lo hizo sentir como un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, por lo que se había marchado antes de que perdiera por completo la cordura. No se recupero totalmente, pero logro controlarse el resto de la tarde sin salir para la cena.

Pero ese encierro ya lo tenia harto, por lo que dejo todo y camino por los pasillos de las mazmorras. A juzgar por la oscuridad debían ser las doce en punto, lo que era una suerte ya que no tendría que cruzarse con ningún alumno o profesor. Cerca de la sala común de Slytherin un ruido atrajo su atención. No sabría decir si era una risa o un llanto, ya que tenia matices de ambos. Provenía de un viejo armario y al abrir la puerta una botella vacía rodó hacia el. Extrañado siguió el camino de la botella y encontró otras dos completamente vacías. Al fondo del pequeño cuarto una delgada figura estaba sentada, y fue el cabello lo primero que reconoció.

-¿Granger?-Pregunto mas sorprendido que enfadado.

Lentamente ella alzo su delicado rostro, y poso sus marrones ojos en el. Un peculiar brillo los embargo y se levanto torpemente del suelo, caminando hacia el con una sonrisa divertida y picara


	3. Impulso

Hermione dejo completamente la preocupación al terminar la segunda botella. Se sentía bien, aunque aun había algo que le dolía, pero apenas si podía recordar bien que era. Tal vez era su corazón roto que todavía dolía.

Estaba decidida a dejar todas sus penas atrás, así fuera solo por esa noche. Entre trago y trago la imagen de un rostro se proyecto en su memoria, de una forma muy nítida. Dos cortinas de cabello negro despeinadas salvajemente hacia atrás, labios gruesos y ojos negros llameantes de pasión. En resumen el rostro de Severus Snape se quedo grabado a fuego en su mente. Ahora, no sabia si era producto del alcohol, creía que el había querido besarla en el aula pero que se había arrepentido. Esta idea le molesto bastante ya que sentía que los estremecimientos y el calor solo eran el principio de lo que podría ser una deliciosa experiencia, que no había podido tener.

El rostro de Snape dio paso a otra imagen, en la que estaban nuevamente en el aula de pociones. Una de sus manos estaba sujetando su cintura con firmeza, mientras la otra le acariciaba el cuello y el rostro. Sus labios estaban devorando lo suyos con frenesí, y la misma necesidad de respirar se había evaporado.

Su ensoñación siguió al tiempo que le quitaba la ropa casi con desesperación. Podía escuchar su voz ronca contra su oído, mientras la tomaba del trasero y la pegaba a su cuerpo, donde podía sentir su erección.

-¿Granger?-Escucho que la llamaban. Su fantasía desapareció en el acto y estuvo a punto de levantarse e insultar a quien la había importunado. Por desgracia su mente aun daba vueltas por lo que se limito a levantar el rostro hacia el intruso.

_Jajajaja que bien, _pensó al reconocer las facciones ante ella. Ahora entendía porque todos los magos adoraban el Whisky de fuego, porque podía recrear a la perfección las imágenes y deseos de las personas. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llego al ver el semblante sorprendido de Severus Snape, que la observaba desde la puerta.

Apenas lo vio, el aturdimiento que sacudía su mente desapareció. Se puso sobre sus pies con lentitud para no perder el equilibrio. El en cambio no había dicho nada.

Aproximándose con una sonrisa divertida, espero que volviera su fantasía. A unos milímetros del cuerpo del profesor se detuvo, deleitándose con lo que su mente había creado para ella.

-Profesor... Snape.-Dijo con dificultad, al trabársele la lengua.

-¿Que es lo que esta haciendo aquí Granger?-Pregunto el, esta vez enojado.- ¿Que no sabe que ya es mas de medianoche?

-¿En serio? Jjajaja, no me había dado cuenta.-Rió ella.

-Déjese de mentiras y regrese a su torre antes de que le quite cien puntos y la castigue por todo un mes.-Amenazo.

Esas palabras llegaron con lentitud al cerebro de Hermione, pero cuando las comprendió frunció el ceño. No era eso lo que esperaba que el dijera. De hecho no esperaba que hablara en absoluto, solo que la besara y la hiciera suya, ese era su deseo. Probablemente estaba bromeando.

-Muy gracioso profesor jajajaja, estuve a punto de caer.-Dijo.

-¿Me cree acaso con sentido del humor?, vaya Granger me sorprende que la mayor sabelotodo, prefecta e insufrible que no quiebra ni una regla este tomando y menos a una hora prohibida.

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hermione mas rápido de lo que podría en su estado, y quito el espacio entre ellos, aplastándose contra el pecho del temible ex-mortifago.

-¿Que esta haciendo?-Pregunto manteniendo el enojo, pero ella detecto una nota sorprendida y confundida en su voz. Cada vez mas excitada, soltó una suave carcajada, casi como un ronroneo.

-¿A quien llama sabelotodo insufrible?-Susurro apasionada, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Snape.

-Se volvió loca.-Gruño Snape intentando apartarla, pero con poco entusiasmo.

-Es probable.-Rió ella. Paso su mano por el cuello del profesor, sonriendo al sentir su leve temblor. Acerco su rostro al de el, inhalando profundamente. Un delicioso olor masculino se filtro por su nariz, despertando sus mas recónditos sentidos. Desconecto por completo la mente y se dejo dominar por el deseo, y si se lo hizo saber al poner sus labios sobre los de el.

* * *

Si bien Severus esperaba la predecible reacción de recato y vergüenza por parte de la Gryffindor, el inesperado, apasionado y claramente impulsivo beso lo tomo por sorpresa. No sabia como reaccionar, pero su cuerpo lo hizo antes de que el siquiera lo pensara. Giro hacia la pared y apoyo a Hermione contra ella, a punto de perder el control al escuchar su gemido cuando apretó su ingle contra ella. Sus manos recorrieron las suaves y tersas piernas de la castaña, hasta llegar al borde de la falda.

Sus muslos se tensaron mientras las experimentadas manos los acariciaban. Ambas respiraciones se habían agitado y los corazones les martilleaban con fuerza. Dejaron de besarse, pero la boca de Snape siguió su camino por la mejilla de Hermione hasta llegar al cuello. Ella le atrapo el pelo y llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los besos y los mordiscos que el le daba. Apenas si noto que la otra mano de el le acariciaba la espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero. Con un suave gemido levanto la pierna para enroscarla en su cintura.

Al llegar a los pechos de la chica sus ojos estaban descontrolados de deseo y lujuria; empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la castaña, con desesperante lentitud. Sin embargo ella apenas si lo dejo terminar, ya que tomo nuevamente su rostro y lo alzo hasta la altura del suyo, donde se apodero nuevamente de sus labios. El desespero se apoderaba al igual que la excitación crecía en el ambiente, pero repentinamente un ruido de pasos alerto a Snape de la cercanía de alguien y se separo bruscamente de Hermione.

-¿Que...-Empezó a preguntar Hermione al tiempo que intentaba besarle nuevamente.

-Quieta Granger.-Ordeno Snape en voz baja, pero ella no escucho por lo que tuvo que ponerle un mano sobre la boca y presionarla mas contra la pared. No obstante esa posición no le favorecía en su intento de escuchar quien se acercaba, debido al roce de caderas entre los dos cuerpos. A punto estuvo de rendirse al intenso placer, pero una voz lo detuvo como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría.

-¿Hueles algo?, tal vez son estudiantes. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

_!FILCH!_, reconoció con furia. Maldito Squib le estaba arruinando una excelente sesión sexual, la mas excitante de hecho. Giro para mirar a Hermione entre sus brazos, que había quedado dormida.

-Mierda, tenia que dormirse Granger.-Bufo en voz baja y luego estuvo a punto de hechizarse por las palabras que había dicho. Ella era una alumna y el un profesor que había estado del lado del señor oscuro. No debería haber permitido que esto ocurriera, aunque hubiera estado deseándolo todo el día. Se debatió entre el enojo por su descontrolado deseo, la frustración por no haber podido acabar con ella, mas rabia al saber que la excitación de ella era por el trago y la preocupación de Filch lo encontrara en un pequeño armario con una chica dormida y el pegado a su cuerpo. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño, para quitar la excitación que aun sentía.

-Espera a que despiertes Granger.-Juro al tiempo que la cargaba en brazos y se la llevaba.


	4. Venganza

A pesar de la cercanía del conserje, a Snape no le resulto demasiado complicado pasar por algunos pasillos de las mazmorras, pero de igual forma no se detuvo a verificar hasta que cruzo la puerta de su despacho. Espero algunos segundos, antes de mirar la figura que se acomodaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

-Mierda.-Mascullo y camino hacia la esquina del cuarto, donde otra puerta conducía a su habitación. Se veía bastante oscuro y el viento se colaba por la ventana abierta, dándole al cuarto un aspecto casi aterrador.

La cama era mas grande de lo normal, y tenia sabanas plateadas que combinaban con la colcha verde jade. Ignorando la súbita emoción que se apodero de su cuerpo al contemplar la cama y a la chica en sus brazos, la dejo sobre ella y se metió al baño. Abrió el grifo de agua fría, se quito la ropa y se metió en la ducha helada. Soltó un pequeño gemido, ya que no era normal meterse en el agua fría a altas horas de la madrugada, pero su enorme excitación no le dejo otra opción. El problema era que apenas si sentía el agua fría, hasta que sus músculos tensos empezaron a relajarse poco a poco y un pequeño silbido de alivio escapo de sus labios. Cerro el agua y salio del baño, esta vez con la mente fría y clara. Sin apartar la vista de la puerta, paso de su habitación a su despacho y se puso a revisar algunas de sus pociones, logrando apartar su mente de lo ocurrido horas antes.

* * *

Hermione apenas si abrió sus ojos cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligo a cerrarlos nuevamente. Tanteo hasta encontrar una suave sabana y la paso por encima de su cabeza, tratando de volver a dormir, hasta que un fino olor a colonia masculina inundo sus fosas nasales. Extasiada se dejo llevar unos segundos por el delicioso aroma, que trajo consigo varias sensaciones. La de un fuerte pecho contra el suyo, unos labios presionando los suyos con hambre y deseo, unas manos apartando sus ropas. Sin salir del ensueño tomo la almohada y la mordió en la punta, buscando apagar el gemido que trajo ese recuerdo.

Pero al despertar no encontró la fuente de esos placeres, sino una enorme cama con elegantes sabanas dentro de un cuarto. No sabia si era ya de día por que una pesadas cortinas negras cubrían las ventanas y prácticamente cualquier luz que pudiera haber. Se levanto súbitamente, aun con la almohada entre los dientes y miro alrededor.

-Phhjerohh.-Intento decir.

-Ya era hora Granger.-Dijo una voz con rudeza.

Atontada, la castaña siguió el sonido de la voz que provenía de una silla justo al frente de la cama. La sombra sobre ella no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pero podía sentir su mirada fija en ella, y la hizo estremecer.

-Suelte la almohada.-Ordeno la voz. Acordándose de repente, Hermione la soltó y se limpio la boca.

-¿En donde estoy?-Pregunto con voz ronca.

-¿No se acuerda de nada Granger?-Le respondió el sujeto, ignorando su pregunta. Al ver que ella no contestaba dejo la silla y se acerco a la cama, quedando a dos pasos de ella. El corazón de Hermione redoblo su ritmo, empezó a hiperventilar y un fuerte cantidad de sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas.-¿No va a decir nada?-Siguió preguntando el profesor Snape.

-Ehh... yo...-Tartamudeo, ya que si termino de recordar lo que había pasado, pero eso solo consiguió que su lengua se trabara mas.-Profesor...

-Debería sentirse avergonzada.-Le gruño el profesor enojado.

-Pero es que...

-Por una vez en la vida cierre la boca.-Le ordeno y ella obedeció en el acto, aunque en su mirada había un pequeño brillo, en parte vergüenza y en parte rebeldía.

Snape paseo a paso lento por la estancia, sin cambiar su semblante frió y aterrador. Le había sorprendido la forma como ella se despertó y mas el hecho de que se pusiera a morder una almohada. Pero al verla ya de frente, con el cabello alborotado y la fina sabana cubriendo un poco mas de la mitad de su cuerpo, volvió a sentir como su miembro se entusiasmaba y se había puesto a dar vueltas, despejando su mente. No le cabía en la cabeza que apenas unos besos y unas caricias hicieran que fantaseara con ella, una alumna que encima era la peor molestia de la vida. Pensó en descontarle mas de 200 puntos a Gryffindor y enviarla a un castigo eterno con Filch, pero una repentina idea lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Ella seguía inmóvil, sin decir una palabra. Luego de unos segundos había bajado la mirada al suelo, esperando los insultos, castigos y demás comentarios ofensivos y despectivos, característicos de Snape.

-¿Que haré ahora con usted?-Pregunto Snape de repente, tomándola por sorpresa. Alarmada por el tono ronco de su voz levanto la mirada y los ojos negros la envolvieron en una llamarada de pasión. Si no fuera por que creía imposible que eso sucediera, habría pensado que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido.-Levántese de mi cama Granger.

Con un poco de aturdimiento se puso en pie. Sus ropas estaban desordenadas y fuera de su lugar, dejando a la vista mas de lo que debería. Al fijarse en esto se alarmo un poco y trato de ponerse mas presentable, en tanto que su profesor se quedo callado pero sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Ahora responda, ¿Porque estaba ayer tomando en un armario a medianoche?-Ella no dijo nada.-Obedezca Granger.

-Porque quise.-Se limito a decir.

-¿Que?

-Si profesor. No me sentía bien y decidí ir a esa habitación, en donde encontré las botellas.

-¿Y que quería probar?, ¿Que por ser un ratón de biblioteca y una sabionda insoportable podría hacer todo lo que quisiera?

-No fue esa mi intención.-Dijo apenada.

-Debería ser mas complaciente Granger. Su estadía en el colegio depende de que diga la verdad.-La amenazo.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad señor.-Replico la castaña con un hilo de voz, sin poder contener el pánico que sentía.

-¿Me cree estúpido?-Le pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

Hermione no sabia si quería que contestara la pregunta, pero la dejo pasar cuando vio que se aproximaba. Al instante su cuerpo se tenso y su primer pensamiento fue saltar hacia el, pero su cerebro aun conservaba un poco de razón y la hizo desistir. El no se detuvo y siguió caminando, hasta quedar detrás de ella. Sonrió malévolamente y en un movimiento se quito la capa negra, estirando sus músculos.

-No señor.-Dijo Hermione al no soportar el agobiante silencio.

-Mas mentiras Granger.-Dijo al desabotonar las mangas de su camisa negra, y los del cuello que dejo al descubierto una pequeña parte de su pálido pecho.

-No señor.-Repitió la leona asustada.

-Debe creer que soy un estúpido para no adivinar el motivo que la llevo a emborracharse en ese armario.

-¿A que se refie...

Hermione se giro confundida al hacer la pregunta, que se corto cuando ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, en forma de gemido. Su boca quedo en O cuando vio ante si al pocionista que estaba con una camisa negra, que se adhería a su musculoso torso. Sus brazos estaban al descubierto, igual que la zona baja del cuello, donde alcanzaba a ver un poco del vello pectoral. Los pantalones que llevaba tambien daban una idea de las piernas que ese hombre poseía, y su virilidad resaltaba mas que de costumbre, ejerciendo un desconocido poder sobre la castaña, que no podía apartar sus ojos de ahí.

-Eehhemm.-Carraspeo Snape. Hermione se sintió como hechizada, cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de su profesor. Este tenia la cabeza un poco ladeada, con las comisuras de sus labios apuntando ligeramente hacia arriba, y los ojos brillantes. Inesperadamente Hermione volvió a su antigua posición, dándole la espalda. Se encontraba demasiado excitada para pensar en algo que no fuera besar a ese hombre y terminar en la cama con el. Pero ya se encontraba en suficientes problemas, para agregar mas. Sin embargo, el no verlo no le sirvió para calmarse, ya que seguía sintiendo la mirada del profesor sobre ella.

Intentaría controlarse y salir de esa situación, así deseara no hacerlo.

-Me refiero a que se porque estaba ahí ayer.-Dijo el como si nada hubiera pasado, exceptuando el hecho de que lo dijo en voz baja y en el oído de la castaña. Sin poder contenerse, Hermione se removió un poco en el lugar donde estaba, con un calor cada vez mas sofocante que la recorría de pies a cabeza, pero por sobre todo se encontraba alojado entre sus piernas. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiéndolos mas duros de los normal.-Usted estaba esperando a alguien.-La voz de Severus Snape llego con lentitud a su cerebro, pero tardo mas tiempo en comprender lo que decía.

-¿A alguien?-Logro preguntar.

-Si y a juzgar por su actitud y postura debía ser un hombre.

-Mmm.-Ya no podía seguir hablando y menos sintiendo el pecho de Snape en la espalda, y su ingle pegada a su trasero.

-¿Que era lo que quería hacer Granger?-Le pregunto con voz seductora. Hermione sintió su lenta respiración en su cuello, y sus manos reposadas suavemente en su cintura.-¿Esto?-Aparto su revoltoso cabello y sus labios quedaron a sobre la piel desnuda de su nuca y una de sus manos subió por su ombligo.-¿Tal vez esto?-Mordió suavemente alrededor del cuello, sacandole una pequeña exclamación y deteniéndose justo debajo de sus pechos. Sintió su miembro erecto contra sus posaderas, lo que estuvo a punto de llevarla al borde de la locura.-¿Se acobardo Granger?-Pregunto una vez mas Snape, sin dejar de tocarla.

-No.-Exclamo y se dio la vuelta. Sin detenerse se arrojo hacia el pocionista y junto sus labios con los de el, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido ahogado de Snape. La lengua de Hermione acaricio la boca de Snape, pidiendo acceso. Sin demora el se lo concedió y se dejaron llevar por la apasionada batalla por ver quien tenia el control. En menos de un suspiro Snape pego la cadera de Hermione a su entrepierna, rozando su abultada erección. Ella gimoteo un poco y se restregó contra el, extasiada. Le agarraba fuertemente el cabello y le rodeaba el cuello las manos de el siguieron sin descanso por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en las piernas de Hermione. Hay le bajo un poco el uniforme, lo suficiente para sentir la ropa interior de la chica, y debajo de ella su intimidad. Con agonizante lentitud la empezó a acariciar entre los muslos y mas allá, mientras disfrutaba de la boca de su alumna quien lo besaba con un hambre voraz.

-¿Era esto lo que buscaba?-Le pregunto Snape introduciendo un dedo en su intimidad. Hermione soltó un pequeño grito, disfrutando del contacto.

-Si.-Gimió.

Al instante la mano de Snape dejo de acariciarla y se separo de ella. Hermione lo miro estupefacta, sin saber porque se había detenido tan repentinamente. El camino hacia su escritorio, jadeando levemente, y coloco sus manos sobre la silla a modo de apoyo. No dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que la miro por encima del hombro.

-Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor.-Dijo bruscamente.-Y usted estará castigada toda esta semana.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar.

-Ni se le ocurra decir nada Granger o haré que la expulsen. Ahora lárguese, ya le enviare una nota del castigo que deberá cumplir.

Hermione no podía creerlo, hacia apenas unos segundos se mostraba apasionado y salvaje y después la castigaba, le quitaba puntos y le ordenaba irse. En forma mecánica, sus pies la llevaron a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla escucho un ahogado gemido de frustración del interior de la habitación. Esto logro despertarla lo suficiente para recordar que debía ir a desayunar al gran comedor, pero se detuvo un segundo antes de entrar. _Había__ estado a punto de acostarse con Severus Snape_. Recordó un poco la noche pasada, la decisión de dejar claro de una vez por todas que no era una insufrible sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca y una come libros mojigata. Y al primero que lo dejaría con la boca cerrada seria a su profesor de pociones, antes de entregarse al placer sexual que sabia que el podía ofrecerle. Algo prohibido y delicioso, porque no dudaba de que vencería, después de lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos, que le demostraba que no era la única que se encontraba consumida por ese deseo.

Severus Snape la había tomado por sorpresa esta vez y la había dejado con ganas de mas, pero en el próximo encuentro seria ella quien lo sorprendiera.


	5. Enferma de Pasión

Hermione logro reunirse con Harry casi al final del desayuno, consiguiendo evadir sus preguntas con algunas excusas inventadas e ignorando por completo a Ron. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara sin recordar todo lo que habían dicho de ella el y Lavender, pero algún día se daría cuenta de lo contrario y le suplicaría que la perdonara. Esto la hacia sentir miserable, porque ella lo amaba y esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo por ella, cosa que no era así. Pero no se quedaría sentada de brazos, llorando por Ron y aceptando las palabras que la señalaban como la antisocial y aburrida sabelotodo del colegio.

Este era el momento de cambiar y el destino le había proporcionado una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría. Y de ese modo ella estaba segura de que Ron notaria la diferencia y al final estarían juntos. Mientras tanto _¿porque no disfrutar de la __situación__ en la que __había__ quedado con Snape?_

Le dio vueltas a todo eso de camino a su primera clase, Herbología. No se esforzó en entablar conversación con ninguno de sus amigos, ni con las demás personas.

Su mente no dejaba de rondar en torno a su determinada decisión de tener sexo con Snape. La parte racional de su cerebro seguía buscando alguna idea o argumento para hacerla desistir, pero sin conseguirlo. De hecho ni la idea de expulsión, ni de que el era un hombre mayor y antes un enemigo, lograron disuadirla. Todas estas cosas solo aumentaban sus ansias de verlo y poner en acción su plan. Así lo intentara el no podría resistirse, y ella sabia que tampoco querría hacerlo.

-Y lo deben traer para la próxima semana.-Dijo la profesora Sprout, dando por terminada la clase.

-¿De que hablaba?-Le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-De las plantas... bueno esas y que tenemos que hacer un ensayo y traerlo, ¿No escuchaste?

-Ehmm... si solo que lo ultimo no preste atención, pensando en el trabajo que tengo de runas antiguas.

-¿Ya tuviste runas antiguas?

-Aun no, pero hablo de los trabajos que ya he adelantado en verano.

-¿Hiciste eso?

-Si, ¿Nos vamos?, la idea es no llegar tarde a nuestra clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-De acuerdo, solo falta que nos alcance Ron.-Dijo Harry. Hermione miro la otra punta del salón, donde Ron entabla conversación con Neville.

-Perdona Harry pero yo no tengo tiempo de esperar, así que nos vemos en la clase.

-Pero Hermione...-Trato de replicar.

-Adiós Harry.-Dijo ella al ver que el pelirrojo se acercaba. Recogió sus cosas de la mesa, y con paso rápido llego hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Distraída, continuo caminando hasta ver las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y se detuvo. Un extraño, delirante y exquisito deseo se apodero de su cuerpo, gritándole que fuera por era camino. Respiro hondo varias veces, recordándose a si misma que tenia clases y que obviamente el tambien las tenia. Con mas esfuerzo del que esperaba, sus pies la llevaron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La nueva profesora era diferente a los anteriores que habían tenido, ademas de que era mas joven y atractiva.

Hermione se sentó en la primera fila, y espero a que el salón se llenara, pensando en el castigo que tenia con cierto murciélago.

* * *

Severus Snape paso, con silenciosa rapidez, a través de los calderos de su primera clase con alumnos de quinto año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No había pasado mas de una hora cuando ordeno que todos le entregaran la poción que estaban haciendo, que debía crear euforia. Todos trataron de protestar, pero al ver la furibunda mirada del pocionista, desistieron de su propósito.

-Ahora largo.-Dijo con voz fría y nadie puso objeción.

No era normal que un profesor dejara salir a sus alumnos mucho antes de lo que se esperaba, pero tratándose de Snape nadie se molestaría en preguntar. En menos de dos segundos el salón quedo completamente vació y Snape regreso a su escritorio, sin prestar atención a los trabajos sobre el.

Miro el reloj que tenia en uno de los cajones. Aun faltaba media hora para su clase con los de Gryffindor y Slytherin. No recordaba la ultima vez que había deseado que un día terminara, al menos no como esa vez. La idea de ver a Granger después de esa mañana lo inquietaba bastante, al mismo tiempo que lo entusiasmaba.

Aun le faltaba pensar un castigo apropiado para la descarada, mentirosa, deliciosa (es decir fastidiosa), rata de biblioteca. Ciertamente había triunfado en su estrategia, la cual era provocarla para descubrir si lo ocurrido en el armario había sido producto del trago. Al ver que ella respondía con mayor emoción estuvo a punto de llevársela a la cama, pero su deseo de venganza le había ganado. Pero no todo había salido bien, ya que no contaba con quedarse con las mismas ganas de antes, o mayores. Al pensar en Granger, la imagen de su cuerpo apareció en su mente. Solo eso basto para que su masculinidad despertara de repente, atrapado entre sus pantalones.

Sin darse cuenta, varios alumnos cruzaron la puerta, sorprendidos porque el no había salido para recibirlos en su habitual y fría manera. Al levantar la vista y toparse con los Gryffindor, casi salto de la silla.

-¿Quieren que les de una invitación?-Pregunto despectivamente. Estos se asustaron y siguieron a su puesto, y a estos les siguieron los de Slytherin, con sonrisas burlonas.-¿Y ustedes que?, siéntense de una vez.

Por primera vez las serpientes se quedaron petrificadas, sin saber que hacer hasta que su profesor enarco una ceja de forma amenazante y corrieron a sus puestos. No se sabia quienes estaban mas confundidos, si los leones o las serpientes. Todos miraban a Snape, pero el no miraba a nadie en especifico.

-Harán la poción que esta escrita en la pizarra. A quien vea hablando, no importa quien sea, le quitare cincuenta puntos y lo pondré a asear todo el salón de trofeos. Empiecen.

No se movió de su puesto, ya que el bulto de sus pantalones se notaba demasiado, y levantaría alguna sospecha. Sabia con exactitud el puesto en el que se sentaba el trió de oro, al fondo del aula. Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su fruncida frente, terminando en su cuello. Lo mejor que podía hacer para descargarse era humillar a los estudiantes, y como siempre el primero seria el imbécil de Longbottom. Levanto los ojos, pero estos no se dirigieron a su objetivo, sino que vagaron por el curso buscando una cabellera con forma de arbusto.

-!Potter¡-Exclamo furioso, haciendo saltar a todos los presentes. El azabache se levanto de su puesto y se acerco.-¿Donde demonios esta Granger?-Le pregunto. Lo bueno de no ver a la leona fue que su excitación se redujo y la furia paso a ocupar su lugar.

-¿Señor?-Pregunto Harry confundido.

-Deje la cara de retrasado anormal y conteste Potter. ¿Acaso la señorita Granger se cree tan superior para faltar a clase?

-No señor.-Respondió Harry fríamente.

-¿Y entonces donde esta?

-Se enfermo en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y la profesora la envió a la enfermería.-Explico Harry.

-¿Y tuvo en cuenta el cero que se llevaría en mi clase?-Le pregunto Snape pero Harry no les contesto.-Lárguese a su puesto.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Harry se sentó, y ya Snape estaba en la puerta del aula, pero no la de salida al pasillo, sino la que llevaba a su estudio.

-Volveré en cuarenta minutos y mas les vale terminar la poción.-Dijo. No tuvo que mirar, les basto escuchar el pasar rápido de las hojas de los libros, los materiales siendo agregados a los calderos y las respiraciones agitadas para saber que nadie le había prestado atención. Sin detenerse en su estudio, salio al pasillo y subió las escaleras. Al caminar lo único que lo delataba era la capa negra, que ondeaba suavemente tras el. Gracias a los múltiples atajos que conocía del castillo llego en apenas unos segundos a la puerta de la enfermería y entro abruptamente.

La cama mas próxima a la puerta era la única que estaba ocupada. Sobre ella estaba un chica con cabello castaño y uniforme con los colores de Gryffindor, que bebía de una taza que despedía un humo purpura. Apenas lo vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y el liquido morado se derramo sobre su camisa, haciéndole lanzar una exclamación.

-!Profe...!-Empezó a decir Hermione, pero luego bajo la voz.-¿Que hace aquí?-Pregunto colocando la taza sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama y mirando su camisa mojada.

-La pregunta es ¿Que hace usted aquí Granger?-Pregunto el.-Tantos libros deben haberle fundido el cerebro para que no se acordara de que tenia clase de pociones.

-No lo olvide.-Dijo ofendida.-¿Harry le explico porque no fui?

-Las mentiras de Potter nunca lograran convencerme.-Dijo el pocionista con desprecio.

-Pero es la verdad. Me sentí mal de la cabeza y la profesora me mando para acá a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario.-Se defendió la castaña. En parte era verdad lo del dolor de cabeza, pero este ya había pasado gracias a las rápidas y efectivas pociones que poseía la señora Pomfrey. Al sentirse mejor pensó en volver a clase, hasta que recordó que le tocaba pociones y decidió quedarse. Esperaba que cuando viera a Snape en la noche se mostrara molesto porque ella no había asistido a su clase, pero no que fuera a buscarla.-Resulta que nunca antes me había emborrachado, pero por alguna extraña razón al despertar no sentí la resaca, sino que fue hasta ahora.-Dijo haciendo alusión a lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Snape y este entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y era necesario todo esto para llamar mi atención?-Pregunto Snape como si le hubiera leído la mente.-Hacerse la enferma.-Siguió. Ofuscada Hermione verifico que su mente estuviera cerrada y se extraño cuando comprobó que si era. _¿Como había hecho Snape para descifrar lo que ella pensaba sin haberle leído la mente?_

-Esta usted equivocado, creo que si estoy enferma.-_Pero de pasión_, termino en su mente, levantado levemente la cabeza para mirarlo. Estuvo a punto de reírse, al tiempo que sonrojarse, cuando descubrió que el no la miraba directamente sino que miraba su camisa mojada que se le había pegado al pecho y que sin darse cuenta había avanzada hasta estar a un lado de su cama.-¿Se siente bien profesor?-Le pregunto lentamente.

-Usted se va a meter en grandes problemas cuando salga de aquí Granger.-Dijo inclinándose hacia la chica. Inesperadamente ella le tomo del cuello y lo acerco hasta que sus bocas se encontraron y se reconocieron con voracidad, ambos ahogando un gemido al sentir la lengua del otro. Snape aproximo su cuerpo hasta quedar casi encima de Hermione en la cama y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió los delgados dedos de la castaña, que subían por su muslo y se detenían en su entrepierna. Aunque no tenia experiencia en eso, Hermione rozo suavemente una y otra vez la ingle de su profesor, y su otra mano subió por el pecho de el desabotonándole la pesada capa que ocultaba su escultural pecho. Se detuvo un segundo al sentir las manos de el sobre su pecho, aun mojado.

-No debería usar ropa mojada Granger.-Le reprendió frunciendo el ceño, pero en sus ojos brillaba el deseo.

-Entonces lo mejor es que me la quite.-Dijo ella sensualmente. De un tirón la camisa de Hermione se abrió y varios botones cayeron al piso, y Snape sonrió al escuchar el gemido de ella. El sujetador blanco que tenia puesto tambien estaba mojado y se alcanzaban a vislumbrar los pezones de Hermione, que ya estaba bastante duros. Snape se distrajo al ver varias gotas descendiendo por el cuello de la Gryffindor, y las lamió con frenesí mientras ella le sujetaba el pelo atrayendolo mas si era posible. Estaba a punto de lamer sus pechos cuando Hermione escucho una voz lejana, que reconoció que era la de la enfermera. Maldijo interiormente y se apretó una ultima vez al profesor, antes de soltarlo y susurrarle.-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacer esto profesor, podría venir alguien.

Despertando de repente Snape se separo de ella y se abotono la desordenada camisa. No sabia en que momento paso pero la cremallera de su pantalón estaba abierta, en donde se apretaba su erección. Se arreglo la ropa rápidamente y al terminar Hermione dijo.

-Le agradezco su visita profesor, ya me siento mucho mejor.-Y su aspecto confirmaba sus palabras, ya que se veía sexy y peligrosa.-Si quiere puedo volver ahora a su clase.

-No.-Dijo sobresaltado.-No quiero la presencia de ratas de biblioteca en mi aula hoy.

-Que mal, pensé que querría tenerme a la vista.-Dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente. Snape adivino sus intenciones y le rozo alrededor de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear.-Pero si no quiere terminar con esto...

-No crea que se salvara de esto Granger.-Dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.-Ah y por cierto no olvide que su castigo inicia esta noche. La espero a las nueve en mi despacho, y mas vale que no me haga esperar o iré por usted.-Dijo con voz ronca, causándole un estremecimiento de placer a Hermione, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la puerta se cerro y ella volvió a quedar sola.

* * *

Hola a todos :D

No había comentando antes pero al ver la buena recepción que tiene mi historia en esta pagina no podia dejar de hacerlo y les agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les siga gustando mi historia y que sigan dándome su opinión.

Besos ;)


	6. Castigo

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que inicio la cena en el Gran Comedor y Hermione ya quería que terminara. Hacia varias horas logro escapar de la enfermería y alcanzo a Harry para informarse de lo visto en la clase de pociones. Se sintió sorprendida y complacida cuando el azabache le contó el estado furico que adquirió Snape después de ver que ella no estaba.

-Y luego se marchó, quien sabe a dónde.-Termino. Esto fue la mecha que inicio su ansiedad y su nerviosismo por el castigo que tendría con el esta noche. Constantemente dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, donde se encontraba Snape. Tenía el rostro inclinado hacia su comida, pero su mirada delataba que no lo miraba realmente. Hermione intento varias veces interpretar su expresión, pero el rostro de su profesor permaneció imperturbable todo el tiempo que duro la comida; casi no se da cuenta de la conversación que tenía con Ginny hasta que ella le dijo:

-Vamos Hermione, ya termino la cena.

Sorprendida, la castaña se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la pareja a la puerta del comedor, mirando de soslayo a Ron. Este se había quedado con Lavender y ambos se estaban riendo. Cuando paso por su lado se empezaron a besar apasionadamente y Hermione tuvo que apresurar el paso al sentir que su corazón se encogía del dolor. Sus mejillas brillaban y sus ojos le picaban. Sus amigos lo notaron pero el bufido de ella les advirtió que era mejor no preguntarle nada y siguieron su camino, sin notar que una figura con una larga capa negra los seguía.

* * *

Sentado en la larga mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape no pudo evitar alzar la vista cuando los estudiantes empezaron a levantarse. La mayor parte de la comida había intentado pensar un castigo despiadado y humillante para Hermione, pero todas sus ideas terminaban con el llevándola a su cama. Trato de apartar esos pensamientos carnales con desesperación, pero estos se intensificaron al verla salir por la enorme puerta. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se levantó de su asiento, y camino a lo largo de las cuatro mesas. Cerca de la puerta estaban el inútil de Weasley con la chillona… bueno como se llame. No les prestó atención y siguió su camino, ahuyentando a cualquier persona que se le atravesaba. Al principio de las escaleras diviso la mata de cabello castaño, junto con uno azabache y otra pelirroja.

-Granger.-La llamo cuando estaban a pocos metros de distancia. La vio tensarse y volteara lentamente hacia él.

-¿Si profesor?-Pregunto ella con voz temblorosa. Los ojos de Snape la recorrieron con un brillo intenso, mientras más ideas de castigos acudían a su mente.

-La espero en media hora Granger. No creo que sea necesario recordarle lo que pasara si no se presenta.-Amenazo. Espero encontrarse con la expresión de afectación de siempre en sus facciones, pero ella había captado muy bien sus palabras y sus ojos brillaron picaros.

-Si señ…-Dijo ella pero él no la dejo terminar y se marchó a su despacho. Ya no le importaba en absoluto el castigo, ahora tenía otros planes en mente.

* * *

Veinte minutos para las nueve y Hermione aun no conseguía sentirse satisfecha con su imagen. No sabía cómo vestirse para el próximo encuentro con su profesor, el cual prometía mucho más que los anteriores. El ver a Ron con Lavender había fortalecido su decisión y no perdería más tiempo. Iba a probarle a todo el mundo que estaban equivocados con ella, que si quería podía quebrantar las normas e imponer su voluntad.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-Le pregunto Ginny con tristeza, cortándole el hilo de sus pensamientos. La castaña miro el reloj de la pared y ahogo un jadeo al ver que quedaban siete minutos para las nueve.

-Si.-Dijo ella volviendo su cabeza hacia la pelirroja, aparentando fastidio y tristeza.

-No le prestes atención a lo que diga el murciélago.-Le aconsejo su amiga. _Claro que no, mi atención estará concentrada en otros asuntos más interesantes_. Esa respuesta llego a la mente de Hermione, que no llego a manifestar.

-Sí, tranquila.-Dijo dándole un rápido abrazo antes de salir por el retrato.

Su nerviosismo aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a las mazmorras. Estaba segura de que Snape no le impondría ningún castigo, sino que eso les servía de excusa para sucumbir ante el deseo. Esta idea la emocionaba, ya que era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Dos minutos después se plantó frente al despacho de Snape. Suspiro una vez y toco a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo una voz fría desde adentro.

Hermione la abrió y entro sin vacilar. No quería dar la impresión de que estaba asustada por lo que iba a pasar. El despacho de Snape seguía tan lúgubre como siempre, y los frascos de vidrio le daban una apariencia mucho más aterradora. Ella paso todo esto por alto al fijarse en su profesor, que estaba sentado en su silla de cuero negro, detrás del escritorio. Su aspecto se parecía bastante informal le recordó la mañana anterior, al despertarse en cuarto pero con la diferencia de que esta vez llevaba una camisa blanca que le quedaba holgada y dejaba al descubierto parte de su cuello y los musculoso brazos. La castaña trago saliva y espero para darle la oportunidad de realizar el primer movimiento.

-Un minuto más y en este momento la habría ido a buscar a su cuarto Granger.-Dijo Snape sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Estos se abrieron como platos al verla entrar y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no acercarse y desvestirla de inmediato. Obviamente esa era su intención al final, pero no permitiría que ella se enterara antes de tiempo porque quería pillarla desprevenida. Pero antes de eso se aseguraría que ella creyera que era un castigo real.

-No habría sido una mala idea.-Dijo Hermione sin pensar, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su osadía. Snape se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a ella lentamente, al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo. Un pequeño temblor subió por la espalda de Hermione y su propia excitación hizo que también diera unos pasos hacia el.- ¿Me va a decir ahora cual es mi castigo?-Pregunto en voz baja.

-Pronto, primero debemos llegar allá.-Dijo el con voz ronca y seductora. Sin dejarla preguntar le tomo el brazo y la saco por la puerta. Una de las ventajas de haber sido mortifago era la facilidad con la que podía desplazarse de un lugar a otro y esto lo sabía Hermione, por lo que no se asustó tanto cuando de repente estaban parados en medio del séptimo piso, cerca de la sala de menesteres. El pocionista se paró frente a la gran pared, pensando en lo que necesitaba. Algunos segundos después una gran puerta de madera apareció ante ellos y el la abrió y arrastro a la castaña dentro.

El lugar donde estaban tenía poca luz, pero Hermione se adaptó rápidamente y miro a Snape expectante. El camino hasta el centro del cuarto, aun llevándola del brazo y la soltó frente a un enorme caldero, que la Gryffindor no había visto al entrar.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto confusa.

-Su castigo, o una parte.-Dijo el.-Tendrá que hacer una poción que funciona para camuflaje e invisibilidad.-Ordeno.

-¿No estaba esa prohibida?-Pregunto Hermione.

-Tal vez, pero igual la va a hacer.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, sin atreverse a decir ninguna palabra. Parte de la cara de Snape estaba oculta por las sombras, lo que no le ayudo a descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Esto es lo que quiere que haga?-Le pregunto.

-Si eso quiero. ¿Tienes usted alguna objeción?-Dijo su profesor, provocándola.

-Si.-Dijo ella, adquiriendo valor.

-¿Y cuál es?-Su pregunta casi logra apagar la llama de valor que sentía Hermione.

-Que… yo… no esperaba que me pusiera a hacer esto.-Dijo ella, intentando no titubear.

-¿Ah no?, no sé si sabe lo que significa un castigo señorita Granger, pero así es.

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir, pero no encontró ningún argumento y empezó con la poción. _Esperaba que esta noche tuviéramos sexo_, _no eso no era lo que debía decirle, _se pensó_, _antes de que otro pensamiento contradijera el anterior, _¿No había tomado la decisión de ser osada y no pensar en las reglas?_

Con esto último se giró hacia él y dejo caer el libro. Al encontrarse sus ojos ella descubrió su deseo y su urgente pasión, y casi se rió al darse cuenta la forma como él había tratado de ocultársela.

-Debería bajarle el volumen a sus pensamientos Granger.-Dijo por toda explicación. Un intenso calor bajo por la espalda de Hermione, y trago saliva al ver al sensual hombre acercarse a ella.

-Entonces no es necesario que lo diga en voz alta.-Dijo con la voz más ronca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él la atrapo entre sus brazos, presionando sus labios con los suyos. Si creía que los pocos besos que antes le había dado Snape habían sido muy apasionados, estos se quedaban cortos con el que ahora compartían. Parecía como un volcán que hubiera hecho erupción y ella se vio envuelta en esa sensual batalla, correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad. Una de las piernas de Snape se deslizo entre las de ella y una llamarada de deseo descendió por el vientre de Hermione, hasta anidarse entre sus piernas. Apretó su cadera contra la de Snape y sus manos buscaron los botones de su sexy camisa con frenesí.

-¿Impaciente ya Granger?-Le pregunto el, deteniendo sus manos. Hermione lanzo un pequeño quejido al ver que Snape la apartaba, que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido al ver las manos de el sobre su propia camisa. Antes de que se diera cuenta sus pechos quedaron a la vista, con los pezones endurecidos y ansiosos. Los miro un momento antes de apoderarse de su boca nuevamente, y sus manos la complacieron tomando sus senos, acariciándolos y aumentando las placenteras sensaciones que sacudían el cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella rompió el beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin embargo la boca de Snape no se despegó de la piel de Hermione, y siguió su camino por el cuello y los hombros; lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Atrapo uno de los pezones de la castaña, el cual succiono y lamio con hambre, echándole aire caliente por la nariz y ella ahogo un gemido y lo atrajo hacia sus labios con vehemencia.

No noto que sus manos habían seguido por su cintura, quitándole la falda del uniforme y dejándola solo con sus interiores, que eran llamativos y atrevidos. Sin detenerse su mano aparto la delgada tela y le presiono ahí, en su sexo, sacándole un grito a la leona. La creciente tensión hizo que Hermione moviera sus caderas con brusquedad, buscando aliviar esa sensación. El sonrió de lado y dejo de friccionarla con la palma para introducir un dedo en su interior, acallando su grito al volver a cubrir su boca con la de él.

Hermione no recordaba haber experimentado una necesidad tan grande y volvió a moverse contra el dedo de su profesor, sintiendo la humedad y el líquido entre sus piernas; las gotas de sudor le recorría la espalda, la frente y en el valle de sus pechos. Llevo la otra mano de él hacia uno de sus pechos, que le dolía por la dureza de su pezón y Snape se deleitó pellizcandolo y acariciándolo.

El pocionista le retiro el dedo cuando ella empezó a moverse a un ritmo más rápido. No despego su mano de ahí, sino que le froto el dilatado clítoris antes de apartarse definitivamente, cuando sintió que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Preferiría terminar esto en una cama, ¿No cree?

-Si.-Susurro ella con la voz jadeante y el rostro encendido. Alzo a Hermione sin ningún esfuerzo, y la fricción entre sus cuerpos la dejo sin aliento por unos segundos. El contacto era demasiado íntimo para no responder y ella se lo hizo saber, mientras le besaba el cuello y los amplios hombros, unos milisegundos antes de que el la depositara sobre una enorme cama, _¿De dónde diablos llego esa cama?_

Esa pregunta le dejo de importar cuando lo vio desnudarse. A la débil luz de unas cuantas velas su piel parecía emitir un débil resplandor y sus marcados bíceps, tanto del pecho como de los brazos, estaban tensionados como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Los ojos de la castaña bajaron por el espectacular torso de su profesor, hasta detenerse en su entrepierna. Sus ojos se abrieron admirados, por el tamaño y la longitud que ostentaba el pocionista y las llamas de calor subieron a tal punto que pensó que la consumirían por completo.

Snape no había apartado la vista de ella, sonriendo con superioridad al ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella levanto los brazos hacia él, que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Hermione, acoplando su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo al delgado y pequeño de ella. Los acalorados besos lograron distraerla momentáneamente, pero la presión que el ejercía sobre su vientre la hicieron desearlo con desesperación. Por su parte Snape sentía la misma desesperación y le mordió una última vez el labio antes de posicionarse entre las piernas de la castaña.

Hermione contuvo un momento el aliento al ver su acción. Lo soltó con un grito y una exclamación al sentir como el miembro del pocionista se deslizaba dentro de ella, llenándola completamente. Se agarró a su espalda con fuerza, sujetando su despeinado cabello negro y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, y su placer fue aún mayor.

El empezó a embestirla una y otra vez, aumentando la presión cada vez que lo hacía. Hermione movía sus caderas contra las de él a un ritmo sensual y excitante, logrando descontrolarlo por completo. La penetro con mayor fuerza y rapidez, ambos gimiendo y respirando más aceleradamente, hasta que el exploto dentro de ella y el intenso orgasmo que estremeció sus cuerpos los dejo aturdidos por unos segundos.

Snape se desplomo sobre ella, apretando su duro pecho contra los de ella. Cuando logro controlar su respiración se giró hasta quedar al lado de ella, con un brazo en la nuca y la mirada fija en el techo.

-Este tipo de castigo me gusta más.-Dijo Hermione medio dormida y se arropo con la colcha, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Varias horas después despertó en la misma habitación, pero ahora ella estaba sola.

Hola!, disculpen por la tardanza, tuve varios problemas con mi computador. No soy buena escribiendo tan explicito, aunque estoy tratando de aprender jajajajja. Espero que este capitulo no los haya decepcionado y que me sigan comentando y dando sus opiniones. Un beso


	7. Evasión

_Deja de pensar en eso Severus_, se regaño Snape al llegar a su despacho. Le resultaba casi imposible creer que hace unas pocas horas se había acostado con Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo. Pero había que admitir que la castaña lo había sorprendido y muy gratamente. ¿Quien diría que debajo de esa revoltosa cabellera se escondería una mujer apasionada?

Después de que tuvieron sexo Hermione se había dormido, casi pegada a el. En cuanto a el no pudo dormir, pues le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando ella se despertara. Lo que había pasado les podía traer muchos problemas a los dos, por lo que se aparto del cálido y atrayente cuerpo de la Gryffindor y se fue de la sala.

Pero de igual forma tenia que hablar con ella y lo haría al día siguiente. Lo primero ahora era dejar de fantasear con lo que había pasado y pensar en lo que le diría.

* * *

Hermione se escabullo sigilosamente por el retrato de la sala común y subió a su habitación. No había ningún alma a la vista, pero no se detuvo hasta después de cerrar su puerta y un suspiro de alivio salio por sus labios.

-¿Se puede saber donde estuviste?-Pregunto una voz autoritaria. Hermione lanzo un grito y giro bruscamente, hasta quedar frente a Ginny. La pelirroja estaba junto a su cama con lo brazos cruzados, en un gesto muy parecido al de su madre.

-Ginny, no vuelvas a asustarme así.-Dijo la castaña, controlando su respiración.

-No te evadas Hermione Jane Granger.-Dijo Ginny.- ¿Donde estabas?

Al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y que evitaba verla a los ojos, Ginny soltó un gritito de emoción y, tomando a Hermione de las manos, la empujo hasta que estuvo sentada en la cama.

-¿Dime quien es?-Le pregunto sin mas.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Hermione haciéndose la desentendida.

-Vienes con una cara de haber pasado una noche de pasión desenfrenada.-Explico Hermione.-Tengo cinco hermanos Hermione, se de estas cosas y como identificarlas.

-Has espiado muchas conversaciones todos estos años.-Se quejo Hermione.

-Cierto. Pero no me dejes con la duda, ¿Quien es?

No había forma de calmar a la pelirroja, pero Hermione no podía arriesgarse a decirle la verdad. Esa era una decisión que solo le concernía a ella y con la única persona con la que pensaba discutir eso era Severus Snape, la próxima vez que se vieran.

-No puedo decirte quien es Ginny.-Dijo sin mirarla.-Quedamos en que seria un secreto.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien bajo la mirada, como queriendo disculparse.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Nada, es...-La miro.-Es que anoche Ron se fue de la sala sin decirle nada a nadie y pensé que tu y el...

-No Ginny.-Dijo Hermione sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.-Ademas recuerda que estaba castigada.

-Si, pero no duro mucho ¿Verdad?, ¿Como se porto Snape?

-Igual de siempre.-Dijo Hermione y la tristeza de hace un segundo fue reemplazada por una oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Tan malo fue el castigo?-Pregunto la pelirroja al ver que su amiga no decía nada mas.

_¿Malo?, no todo lo contrario_, pensó Hermione.

-No..tanto.-Se corrigió justo a tiempo.-Pero pude salir temprano.

-Claro y así aprovechaste y visitaste a alguien, ¿No es así?-Dijo Ginny con picarda.

-Si.-Dijo Hermione resignada.-Pero ya te dije que es un secreto.

-Pero no por mucho. Tranquila no te atosigare pero si estaré pendiente para ver quien es.

Termino de hablar y se despidió de su amiga. Ya sola Hermione respiro con tranquilidad y se tendió en la cama.

Algunas horas después se reunió con sus amigos en el gran comedor. El ambiente del sábado era bastante relajado, todos hablaban y reían despreocupadamente. Sin poder contenerse Hermione miro hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero no vio los ojos negros que la noche anterior la devoraban con pasión.

Un entusiasmo se anido en su estomago al pensar que tal vez el no se había presentado porque quería hablar con ella. Y si dejaban claras las cosas podían hacer, tal vez, otras cosas.

-¿Adonde vas Hermione?-Pregunto Ron cuando vio que ella se levantaba para irse a mitad del almuerzo. Olvidando por un momento su propósito, la castaña giro hacia el dedicándole una fría mirada.

-Ese no es tu problema Ron.-Contesto bruscamente y dejo la mesa.

Apenas se cerraron las puertas del gran comedor Hermione salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras, y solo vacilo unos segundos ante la puerta de Snape. Pero al abrirla descubrió el despacho vació. Extrañada siguió por la puerta que conducía a la habitación de su profesor, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

_¿Donde podrá estar?_, se pregunto Hermione al salir.

* * *

Una semana. Toda una semana sin tener rastro de Snape. No había asistido a ninguna de sus clases y los demás profesores actuaban con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. En cuanto a los alumnos, todos estaban felices ya que no habían tenido que soportar al murciélago, con sus comentarios ofensivos, sus castigos injustos y su preferencia por los Slytherin. Las serpientes eran los uniros que parecían preguntarse donde estaría su director de casa, pero nadie decía nada en voz alta.

Solo una persona tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando, y esa era Hermione Granger. Luego de que lo busco el sábado y una parte del domingo, estaba segura de que el la estaba evitando. Lo que le confirmo esta hipótesis fue que falto tambien a las clases, lo cual nunca había hecho. El saber esto la enojo mucho y estuvo irritada varios días. Harry estaba seguro de que era por Ron que Hermione estaba tan alterada y el pelirrojo no había intentado hablar con ella. Se mostraba bastante tímido, pero miraba constantemente a la castaña, buscando algún signo de que quisiera hablar con el. Ginny pensaba diferente a su novio, ella creía que su amiga estaba así por el misterioso chico con el que había pasado la noche pero no quiso atosigarla con preguntas.

El viernes por la tarde, Hermione se salto el almuerzo y pensó en pasear por los terrenos del castillo. De igual forma no había necesidad de regresar, ya que le tocaba pociones y sabia que Snape no estaría. Cada vez que pensaba en el recordaba la placentera noche que habían compartido y deseaba volver a sentir lo mismo. Pero no podría hasta que el apareciera y de eso no sabia cuando iba a ser.

-Hermione Granger.-Escucho que la llamaban. Ella miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el campo de _Quidditch_ y que la persona que la llamaba estaba volando en una escoba. Alzo la vista y se fijo en los ojos claros de Cormac McLaggen, quien la miraba sonriente y con su cabello rubio desordenado por el viento.

Cuando lo reconoció Hermione giro para marcharse. Aun no había olvidado lo fastidioso y desagradable que fue hace dos años, luego de perder la oportunidad de ser el guardián de Gryffindor.

-Espera.-Dijo al ver que ella se iba. Le corto el paso al quedar frente a ella, aun sobre su escoba.-Quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿De que?-Pregunto ella bruscamente.-No tengo tiempo para bobadas Cormac.

El bajo de su escoba, se la echo al hombro y se aproximo a la castaña.

-Yo quería disculparme contigo, por todo lo que paso hace dos años.

-¿Tu querías disculparte?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida, olvidando su enojo.

-Si pero no había tenido la oportunidad y nunca estabas sola. Pero ahora que lo hice me iré ya que se que te molesto.

-No Cormac espera.-Dijo ella, deteniéndolo.-Disculpa no fue mi intención ser tan ruda, es que no he tenido una buena semana.

-Tranquila te entiendo.-Dijo el sonriendole. Increíblemente Hermione se sintió mejor al hablar con el y le correspondió la sonrisa.-¿Te gustaría iniciar desde cero?

-Si me gustaría.-Dijo Hermione.

-Que bien. Hola soy Cormac McLaggen.-Dijo el tendiéndole la mano y aumentando su sonrisa.

-Soy Hermione Granger.-Dijo ella. Unas pequeñas gotas les advirtieron de la tormenta que se avecinaba y Cormac pregunto:

-¿Te importa si te acompaño al castillo?-Hermione le contesto que no le importaba y partieron juntos hacia el castillo.

No les tomo mucho tiempo, pero Cormac insistió en llevarla a la sala común y Hermione no quiso decirle que no. Al llegar el le sonrió por ultima vez, pero antes de marcharse dijo:

-Espero verte otro día.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo ella.

Hermione entro en la sala común. Estuvo un rato encerrada en su cuarto, adelantando deberes y luego bajo a cenar. No había almorzado y se sentía muy hambrienta. Se había convertido un habito de ella mirar hacia la mesa de profesores apenas entraba y esa noche no fue diferente. Su mal humor regreso en menos de un segundo y comió a regañadientes.

-¿Vas a estar hoy en la biblioteca?-Le pregunto Ginny, tratando de no sonar interesada.

-Es lo mas probable.-Dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.-Tengo que terminar unas redacciones para Transformaciones.

-Creí que ya habías hecho la que nos dejaron para el martes.-Dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Esa la hice hace mucho. Estoy haciendo la que nos van a pedir el otro bimestre.-Dijo ella como si nada. El y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Aburrida, los acompaño hasta el quinto piso y luego se despidió para tomar rumbo hacia la biblioteca. A esta hora era normal ver mas estudiantes por los pasillos, ya sea en grupo o en parejas. Iniciaba el fin de semana y todos dejaban el estudio para divertirse y pasarla bien. La excepción era ella que iba a trabajar.

Por unos segundos pensó en Cormac y el cambio que tenia. Pero unos pasos detuvieron sus pensamientos y agudizo el oído.

Camino hacia el lado contrario y en una esquina se choco con el duro pecho de Severus Snape. El se sorprendió un momento de verla, pero luego le tomo el brazo y la condujo a pequeño armario que había al fondo del pasillo.

-Granger...-Empezó a decir pero Hermione no se pudo controlar y se lanzo a besarle. Le divirtió el aturdimiento de su profesor, pero luego sonrió complacida al ver que el no se podía contener y le devolvía el beso con pasión y desenfreno. Introdujo la lengua en la boca de el y gimió cuando ambas se encontraron. La castaña le mordisqueo y succiono los labios, haciendo gruñir de placer al pocionista. Necesitaba tenerlo, ahora mismo. Levanto sus manos para desabrocharle la camisa pero el se aparto con brusquedad, respirando agitadamente.

-Quieta Granger.-Le advirtió con severidad. Ella se quedo quieta, haciendo uso de su autocontrol por no lanzarse sobre el. Pero al contemplarlo recordó que el la había estado evitando toda una semana y el deseo se transformo en ira.

-¿Que quiere?-Le espeto con los dientes apretados.

-Llegue a mi escritorio y vi que había dejado esto.-Dijo entregándole la corbata que ella había dejado el día que fue a buscarlo. Se la había quitado por el rubor que sentía al estar en el despacho del hombre con quien quería acostarse pero olvido ponérsela después.-Le aconsejo que no deje sus cosas en mi despacho.

-¿Es eso lo único que me va a decir?-Pregunto Hermione.-Esperaba que me dijera porque me ha estado evitando.

-No la he estado evitando.-Dijo Snape furioso

-¿Entonces porque no estuvo estos días?-Pregunto ella casi gritando.

-Tuve que salir por petición del retrato del director.-Explico el furioso.-Pero igual iba a hablar con usted...con respecto a lo que paso.

-¿Y?

-No se que fue lo que me paso pero no volverá a pasar.

-¿Esta seguro?, porque a mi me encantaría que se repitiera.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Que es lo que pretende Granger?, usted mas que nadie sabe que eso esta prohibido, por algo sera la sabelotodo come libros.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero dejar de ser. Ya me canse de que piensen eso y a usted le demostré que puedo hacer muchas otras cosas.

Lo vio indeciso y eso la enojo aun mas.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse, así que piénselo y me avisa.

Se acerco a la puerta, rozando intencionadamente su cuerpo con el de el. Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar su jadeo pero siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Maldita Granger.-Mascullo Snape al verla alejarse. Rabia estado ausente esta semana por algunas averiguaciones que le había pedido el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, con respecto de los mortifagos que aun quedaban, pero no había conseguido nada.

Regreso al colegio para informarle al antiguo director y luego se fue a su despacho, donde encontró la prenda de Hermione. Era la excusa perfecta para buscarla y asegurarse que nada volviera a pasar entre ellos dos.

Pero el deseo que sentía por la castaña no había desaparecido. Regreso con mayor fuerza y la prueba de ello era el bulto de su pantalón, que pedía a gritos que fuera liberado. Temiendo que alguien lo viera se desplazo con sus poderes de mortifago hasta su habitación, en donde se dio una ducha helada.

Ahora conocía las razones por las cuales ella había hecho lo que había hecho y que no demostraba arrepentimiento. En cuanto a el, _¿Que era lo que quería?_

Estaba harto de que, a pesar de que todos lo consideraran un héroe, seguía teniendo el pasado de mortifago. Muchas mujeres lo había acechado pero el no había hecho caso seguro de que todo era falso. Pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de salir de esa rutina y de disfrutar varias placenteras ocasiones con alguien a quien jamas le hubiera ocurrido. Y ella había dicho que podía quedar entre ellos, entonces _¿Porque no caer ante esa tentación?_, miro el reloj de la pared. Eran casi las once, seguramente Granger ya estaba dormida para ir a verla.

-Ya decidió lo que quiere profesor.-Dijo la voz de Hermione, que acaba de aparecer por la chimenea.-Porque le aseguro que yo si se lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero, ahora.

* * *

**Cada vez hay mas personas que leen esta historia y que la comentan, no saben cuanto les agradezco. Se que en este no hubo mucha acción, pero estoy segura de que el otro estará mejor. ¿Como creen que sera?, por favor si pueden contesten esta pregunta :D**


	8. Aclaraciones

-Granger.-Dijo Snape lentamente, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Aun tenia parte del uniforme, pero sin la capa ni el buzo. La camisa blanca se le adhería al pecho, dejándole ver parte del sostén que traía debajo. Trago saliva y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-Déjeme solo.-Dijo dándole la espalda, controlando su respiración.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Hermione sin moverse de su lugar junto a la chimenea.

-Porque necesito pensar.-Gruño con rudeza.

-¿Y mi presencia lo distrae?-Pregunto con la voz más animada.-Hay una solución para eso.-Siguió.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene esa osadía e impertinencia?-Pregunto Snape, dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. A ella misma le sorprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no por eso se arrepentía. Por un momento las palabras "sangre sucia", "sabelotodo", "come-libros" y "amante de las reglas" llegaron a su cerebro, quitándole las dudas.

-¿Y bien?-Le pregunto Snape. Ella siguió en silencio y avanzo varios pasos hacia él. Para su sorpresa, Snape no trato de retroceder o apartarla.

Al tenerla tan cerca, el deseo y la pasión se encendieron en Snape. No intento pensar en lo que pasaría ni en las consecuencias. La tomo fuertemente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola vorazmente y sin dejarla contestar a su pregunta. Ansiosa y excitada Hermione le respondió al momento, envolviendo su cuello con sus manos. Parecía que habían pasados muchas semanas desde la última vez que había probado los sensuales labios de Severus Snape y fantaseo con la idea de que él se sentía igual de impaciente con respecto a ella.

Él la llevo al borde de la cama sin dejar de acariciarla y morder su cuello. Al tantear la cama Hermione rompió el beso y se dejó caer suavemente y lo miro. Los ojos negros de su profesor lanzaban destellos, que la devoraban sin piedad. No pasaron ni dos segundos y ya lo tenía sobre ella, deshaciéndose de la pesada y molesta ropa que ya empezaba a pegársele al cuerpo.

Anticipándose a sus movimientos, Hermione lo tomo por la camisa y lo hizo girar, quedando semidesnuda encima de él. Lanzo una risita maliciosa al ver la perpleja expresión de Snape y dijo:

-Me toca a mí tener el control.

Solo alcanzo a escuchar el jadeo de su profesor, antes de centrarse por completo en el cuerpo que tenía debajo. Con un simple movimiento de varita despojo a Snape de sus oscuras prendas, a excepción del bóxer, tras el cual se podía vislumbrar la enorme excitación que el tenia.

Pasó una mano por el centro de su pecho, y siguió por los músculos de sus brazos. Sin perder la sonrisa de satisfacción Hermione lamió una de las tetillas de Snape, cuyas fornidas manos bajaron por la espalda de la castaña, acoplándose a sus delicadas curvas. Ella continúo su trayecto por el magnífico cuerpo de su profesor, hasta llegar a lugar que deseaba. No dudo en quitarle la única prenda que aún tenía y levanto la cabeza hacia Snape, que no apartaba los ojos del rostro de la castaña. Unos segundos después cubrió el miembro del pocionista con su boca, chupando cada centímetro de su longitud.

Snape abrió los ojos asombrado al ver la acción de la castaña. No parecía una muchachita torpe y mojigata, sino una mujer apasionada y con bastante experiencia. Gimió al sentir la lengua de ella, estirándose para sentirla mejor.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende profesor.-Susurro Hermione levantándose para verlo.

-Suelo hacerlo muy a menudo Granger.-Le respondió con voz ronca. No supo si ella lo escucho porque volvió a poner toda su atención en cierta parte de la anatomía de Snape y luego fue el quien olvido lo que había dicho. Cuando sintió su miembro palpitante, sus deseos por poseerla fueron aún mayores que el placer que en este momento le estaba proporcionando la Gryffindor. La asió de los brazos y la alzo hasta ponerla a su altura, y antes de que ella terminara de reaccionar la tomo del trasero y la giro hábilmente hasta quedar sobre ella.

-Ahh.-Gimió Hermione por el rápido movimiento y el choque entre sus pechos con el torso del profesor.

-¿Aun sorprendida Granger?-Le pregunto Snape al oído, disfrutando de su estremecimiento y palpando una y otra vez el sexo de la muchacha, incitándola.

-Tal vez.-Dijo ella acariciando su espalda.-Hazlo ahora.-Susurro un segundo después, mientras le mordía el cuello.

Snape le obedeció sin rechistar, sacando la mano de entre las piernas de Hermione de forma lenta y tortuosa, y reemplazándola por su miembro, que estaba duro y expectante. Todos los músculos de Snape se tensaron al moverse en el interior de la castaña, sacándole varios gemidos. Enterró su rostro en los pechos de la castaña, mordiendo y succionando sus pezones, acrecentando la excitación de la chica quien lo demostró moviéndose más contra él, profundizando la penetración.

-Mas.-Ordeno ella, rodeándole el cuello y los hombros. Antes de seguir Snape atrajo el rostro de Hermione hacia él, besándola con necesidad ardiente.

La embistió nuevamente, con mayor fuerza. Pronto comenzaron un juego por ver quien tenía el control, cada uno moviéndose de una forma diferente, buscando sorprender al otro con sus habilidades. Pero cuando sintieron la tensión en el miembro de Snape y en el sexo de Hermione la lujuria y el deseo los llenaron por completo y el juego termino con los dos jadeando descontroladamente, gimiendo de placer y estallando al tiempo por el delicioso orgasmo.

Snape levanto la cabeza y miro a la mujer jadeante que estaba entre sus brazos. El sexo lo había dejado completamente agotado, pero le hizo recordar que debía alejarse de ella. No sabía cómo proceder a continuación y menos después de que se acostaron. Intento respirar con más lentitud y empezó a separarse, cuando las manos de Hermione lo detuvieron.

-No.-Pidió en voz baja. Sus miradas se encontraron y el sintió un raro estremecimiento al ver esos intensos ojos cafés, que suplicaban de la misma forma que lo había hecho su voz. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo con resignación y se recostó al lado de la castaña, que se durmió al instante que sus brazos la rodearon.

* * *

Hermione despertó poco antes del amanecer, pero era difícil saberlo ya que el cuarto de Snape estaba en penumbras como siempre. Recordó la primera vez que había dormido ahí y luego recordó la noche anterior y sonrió ante la diferencia de las dos situaciones. Un cuerpo caliente junto a ella le hizo girar la cabeza con brusquedad. Snape estaba junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo relajado. Su respiración era profunda y las sabanas le cubrían la mitad del cuerpo, dejando gran parte de su pecho al descubierto. Hermione contuvo la respiración, y aparto con suavidad las sabanas que la cubrían, temiendo despertarlo. _No le molestara que use la ducha_, pensó caminando hacia la puerta negra que estaba al fondo del dormitorio, con su ropa en un brazo.

El baño tenía el mismo diseño elegante que la recamara del pocionista y los colores lograron que Hermione quedara fascinada ante el buen gusto del propietario. El agua caliente logro despejarle la mente lo suficiente para pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación. Todo dependía de lo que él le dijera, si seguían con lo que habían empezado hace una semana o si el la acusaba ante la directora y ambos terminaban fuera del colegio.

-No creo que lo haga.-Susurro para sí misma, teniendo miedo por primera vez. Cerró el grifo y se vistió apresuradamente, deseando salir y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Una vez lista volvió al cuarto y miro instantáneamente hacia la cama. Estaba vacía. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca seca miro alrededor y visualizo la sombra de su profesor junto a la cortina negra, completamente vestido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Tarda mucho en el baño Granger.-Comento Snape con fastidio, mirándola fijamente.

-Es una costumbre mía.-Dijo ella en voz baja.

-Aún tenemos que hablar seriamente.-Dijo el profesor, acercándose a la mesa y haciéndole un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentaron, sin decir nada al principio, ordenando sus ideas y pensamientos.

-Seguramente me dirá que estuvo incorrecto lo que hicimos, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Hermione, conteniéndose de bajar la mirada.

-Lo diría, si no fuera porque volvimos a…-Se cortó, buscando una palabra que encajara.

-A tener sexo.-Le completo Hermione.

-Sí.

-¿Pero aun así piensa que estuvo mal?-Pregunto Hermione y esta vez sí evito su mirada, concentrándose en la mesa de madera pulida. Él ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, meditando la respuesta.

-Debo reconocer que no, al menos no tanto como esperaba.-Dijo un segundo después. Hermione levanto rápidamente y sintió otra ola de deseo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, al ver sus oscuros ojos llenos de pasión.- ¿Y qué piensa usted?

-Siendo sincera, fue mejor de lo que había pensado y planeado.-Reconoció la leona con el rostro sonrojado. Los ojos de Snape se volvieron fríos y duros y dijo con voz lacerante.

-¿Y cuál era la meta de este "plan" Granger?, ¿Seducirme y luego acusarme como una venganza?

Hermione no se esperaba esa reacción y permaneció muda unos segundos, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Claro que no.-Dijo tomando valor y mirándolo indignada.-Si planee venir aquí, pero nunca pensé en vengarme de usted y menos de esta forma.

-¿Entonces porque?-Siguió preguntando el, sin dejar el tono afilado.

-Porque no pude resistirme.-Confeso en voz baja.

-¿Y la vez anterior?

-Porque…! Porque lo deseaba, ok!-Grito enojada ante su insistencia.-Y no trate de negar que usted también, y…

-No lo negare.-La interrumpió con fría calma.

-Eso lo demuestra que… ¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida.

-Sería ridículo negarlo Granger.-Aclaro él y ella lo miro esperanzada.-Sin embargo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.-Advirtió el.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Primero, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.-Dijo esta vez, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No pensaba hacerlo.-Dijo ella.-Pero si vamos a poner reglas, yo también quiero sugerir algunas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ninguno de los dos quiere problemas, así que nos limitaremos a esto, el sexo. Nada más, ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo ella acordándose por un momento de Ron.

-Absolutamente.-Coincidió el, recordando a Lily. Se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose con el dolor en sus ojos por sus amores que no fueron correspondidos.-Eso incluye no interferir en ningún aspecto de la vida personal del otro.-Siguió Snape.

-Si.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Regresara ahora a su cuarto?-Pregunto Snape al ver que ella no decía nada más.

-¿No deberíamos tutearnos?, al menos ahora que estamos solos.-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Con calma Granger.-Dijo Snape.-No con tanta confianza.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Hermione.-Y… ¿Siempre nos vamos a ver aquí?-Pregunto.

-Ya veremos Granger.-Dijo el, cambiando su semblante serio por uno pícaro. Ella sonrió seductoramente y dijo:

-Algo me dice que disfrutaremos mucho con esto.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con usted.-Dijo con voz ronca.

* * *

-¿Y Hermione?-Le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-No lo sé.-Dijo el desviando su vista de Lavender.- ¿Pero que pasara si no viene?, ¿Quién nos prestara los apuntes de ayer?

-Eres un idiota insensible Ron.-Dijo Ginny enfadada.-Solo piensas en eso y no en que a Hermione pudo pasarle algo.

-Ella seguro está bien, es muy lista.-Dijo el haciendo un gesto con la mano, sin darle importancia.-Apuesto a que se quedó en la biblioteca y se olvidó que debía venir al gran Comedor.

-Sí y de seguro entrara por esa puerta como si nada y sonriendo.-Dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Wow cielo, eres una adivina ¿Cómo hiciste?-Pregunto Harry mirando hacia la puerta. Hermione acababa de entrar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No parecía darse cuenta de que ya la mayoría de los alumnos estaban desalojando el gran Comedor, para pasar un relajante sábado en los terrenos del castillo.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?-Pregunto al reunirse con ellos.

-La pregunta es, ¿Dónde estabas tú?-Pregunto Ron. A su lado, Ginny miraba a la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una idea de donde había estado su amiga, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle enfrente de los chicos.

-Paseando.-Dijo Hermione con frialdad, sin mirarlo.

-Mejor salgamos, hace un día estupendo.-Dijo Harry buscando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Ninguno puso objeción y salieron por las puertas. Tal y como Harry había dicho, hacia un día estupendo, perfecto para pasear cerca del lago y sentarse a descansar bajo un árbol. Eso hicieron, hablando de cualquier cosa. La única que no prestaba atención era Hermione, que miraba distraída hacia el castillo.

-Herms, ¿Quieres ver al calamar gigante?-Pregunto Ginny, mirando a su amiga. Hermione noto la indirecta y decidió seguirla, por eso y porque no soportaba estar cerca de Ron.

-Ahora sí, me tienes que decir con quien estabas.-Demando la pelirroja una vez estuvieron alejadas de los chicos.

-Ginny.-Se quejó su amiga.-Ya te dije que no puedo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto?, ni que fuera una relación prohibida.

_Pero si lo es_, pensó Hermione.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto una voz masculina. Las dos chicas giraron y se encontraron con el rostro sonriente y atractivo de Cormac.

-Hola Cormac, no tranquilo.-Dijo Hermione aliviada por su interrupción.

-¿Podría hablar contigo?-Pregunto el chico, pasando la vista de Hermione a Ginny.

-Claro. Ginny, ¿Podemos terminar esto luego?-Pregunto la castaña, mirando a su amiga. Se tensó cuando vio como Ginny pasaba la mirada de Cormac a ella, como si estuviera atando cabos. Esto se lo confirmo la mirada de la pelirroja un segundo después.

-Está bien. Adiós McLaggen.-Se despidió de el con una sonrisita y regreso con su novio y su hermano. Hermione la siguió con la mirada y luego se encontró con los rostros de sus amigos. Harry parecía sorprendido, pero Ron se veía enfadado. Ignorando la expresión de este último se giró hacia Cormac y le pregunto sonriendo.

-¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Ahh ¿Qué?-Pregunto el, distraído. Hace unos segundos se había quedado mirándola fijamente, admirando lo atractiva que estaba, pero cuando ella le hablo se acordó de lo que quería decirle y eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Volvió a preguntar, pacientemente.

-Ahh si.-Dijo el sonriendo.-Yo quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo.-Termino mirándola.

* * *

¿Alguien necesita una ducha fría? jajajaj, na mentiras. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Algo que decir sobre lo que paso entre Snape y Hermione?, ¿O lo que dijo Cormac?

Ya saben que me gustan mucho sus opiniones. Saludos a todos y todas, 3


	9. Rabia

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hermione, asegurándose que había escuchado bien.

-Que si te gustaría salir conmigo.-Repitió Cormac.

-¿Salir?-Siguió preguntando, desconfiada.

-Si.-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Hermione aparto la vista de Cormac e inconscientemente miro hacia el castillo, esperando. No vio nada y una rara decepción se apodero de ella. Ignorando esa sensación giro hacia donde estaba Ron, que aún seguía mirándola.-No tienes que contestar ahora si no quieres.-Dijo Cormac al ver que ella no hablaba.

-Necesito pensarlo.-Dijo Hermione con voz ausente.

-Si no te preocupes.

-Gracias Cormac, ¿Hablamos después y te contesto?-Le pregunto suavemente intentando sonreírle con sinceridad.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo él. Seguía conservando ese inusual humor, y eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera mejor.-Debo irme.-Dijo antes de marcharse.

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada pero al volverse se enfrentó a la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo que había llegado hasta donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le gruño.

-¿Por qué hablabas con el estúpido de McLaggen?-Le pregunto Ron.

-Porque quiero, así que métete en tus asuntos Ron.-Le dijo la chica enfadada.

-¿Te olvidaste como era hace dos años?

-Ha cambiado y quieres hacer las paces conmigo.-Dijo Hermione levantándose de un salto.- ¿Y quién te crees para pedirme explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?, si quiero hablar con él o con cualquiera es mi problema.

-Si se me olvidaba que siempre te ha gustado confraternizar con el enemigo.-La pullo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y porque rayos dices eso?-Pregunto ofendida.

-Porque así ha sido siempre. Primero con Krum y ahora con McLaggen.

-¿Y es que eso te afecta Ronald?

-Si porque lo único que falta es que el día de mañana te lleves bien con Malfoy o peor con el bastardo de Snape, ¿Es que quieres parecer una cual…

Al escuchar el nombre del profesor las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron súbitamente, más la acusación que Ron lanzaba sobre ella y peor aún que estuviera a punto de decirle que ella era una cualquiera. Sin poder contenerse levanto la mano y la estrello contra la mejilla del pelirrojo, desahogándose de todo el tiempo que había llorado por él. El chico retrocedió atónito, tocándose la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido Ron!-Le grito colérica.-Déjame tranquila. ¿Acaso yo te digo lo mismo porque te revuelcas con la idiota de Brown?, no lo hago. Si me da la gana de estar con Cormac lo haré.

Sin decir nada más se giró hacia el castillo. No hizo caso de las voces que sonaban a su alrededor y siguió su rumbo hasta terminar en la biblioteca. No le quedaban muchos trabajos pero preferiría enfrascarse en algo que lograra distraerla, pero no lo consiguió cuando descubrió que solo le faltaba el informe de pociones sobre la Amortentia. Al momento su acumulada rabia se transformó en algo diferente. _¿Cómo era posible que lo deseara tanto?_, se preguntó a si misma caminando hacia las estanterías, concentrándose solo en el trabajo.

* * *

-Ahora largo.-Ordeno Snape mirando con desprecio a los alumnos de quinto curso de Ravenclaw. Lo único que agradecía era que las águilas terminaban sus trabajos más rápidos que los de las demás casas, dado que eran los más listos, con una pequeña excepción se vio obligado a reconocer. _Granger._

Haber tenido esas reglas con ella le facilitaban que no tratara de inmiscuirse en su vida, ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho y el no permitiría que alguien lo intentara siquiera. Y él estaba seguro de que no le interesaría ningún asunto de la castaña, aparte del que compartían juntos.

Había recibido esa tarde una carta de Lucius Malfoy, quien lo invitaba a su casa por la noche. Hace unos días Snape había testificado a su favor y el rubio había logrado salvarse al mismo tiempo que a su hijo y por eso, según la invitación, tenía ganas de celebrarlo con alguien a quien consideraba amigo. De antemano sabía cuál sería el tipo de "celebración" a la que se refería Lucius, ya que no era la primera vez. Desde hace varios años, luego de la muerte de su esposa, el mayor de los Malfoy frecuentaba mucho bares y prostíbulos sin importar si eran del mundo muggle. En la mayoría de ocasiones lo había acompañado Snape, quien también había logrado disfrutar de esos lugares.

Esa seria, sin lugar a duda, la forma como Lucius querría celebrar que estaba libre de Azkaban, sabiendo que a Snape le agradaría mucho la idea.

Ya casi era hora de irse cuando decidió devolver algunos libros que había tomado de la biblioteca. No le hubiera importado dejarlos en su cuarto, pero por alguna extraña razón no soportaba estar en su cuarto.

A una esquina vislumbro una figura delgada y esbelta que caminaba hacia donde estaba. Al reconocerla sus instintos despertaron y el deseo le nublo los ojos por unos segundos, descontrolándolo.

-¿Qué hace aquí Granger?-Pregunto, sorprendiéndose de que su voz se mantuviera firme y serena, cuando el resto de su cuerpo estaba al contrario. Ella levanto la mirada hacia él, con un peculiar brillo en el rostro.

-Terminaba unos trabajos.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Está ocupado?-Pregunto.

No le resulto difícil averiguar la intención detrás de la pregunta, pero aun así no contesto. Repentinamente había olvidado lo que iba a hacer, ya que solo experimento deseos de llevársela a la cama. La pasión pudo con él y la acorralo, devorando sus labios con autentico frenesí. Ella soltó sus cosas y se apresuró a devolverle el ardiente beso, extasiada por su entusiasmo.

Pero el recuerdo de la carta de Malfoy lo sacudió lo suficiente para controlarlo. La parto y sin mirarla a los ojos, le concedió unos momentos para recuperarse ya que la escuchaba jadear. _No es posible que logre descontrolarme tanto_, gruño Snape para sus adentros al ver que, a pesar de haber cortado el beso, su excitación no disminuía.

-Si estoy ocupado. Voy a salir del colegio.-Dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal. Con garbo la obligo a retroceder unos pasos, dejando la suficiente distancia para que pudieran hablar.

-¿Se ira?-Pregunto Hermione alzando la voz. Snape la miro confundido, preguntándose porque parecía como si eso le importara pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en la casa de alguien Granger.-Dijo sin dar más pistas

-¿En la casa de alguien?-Pregunto Hermione. No sabía porque pero le había incomodado y hasta cierto punto molestado lo que él había dicho.

-Si.-Se limitó a decir Snape.

-¿De quién?, ¿Sera mucho tiempo?-No pudo evitar que esas preguntas escaparan atropelladamente por su boca.

-Me permito recordarle Granger que unas de nuestras reglas es no interferir en la vida del otro.-Le recordó el pocionista de forma brusca. Enfadada Hermione alzo el mentón y dijo:

-Muy cierto. Debo irme me esperan.-Hizo ademan de seguir caminando pero él la detuvo. El roce entre sus pieles los dejo sin aliento por unos milisegundos, pero fue Snape el primero en recuperarse y la soltó.

-¿La esperan?, ¿No puede pasar ni un día sin estar con el dramático de Potter y el cabeza dura de Weasley?-Pregunto, entre brusco y burlón, intentando despejar su mente calenturienta.

-No me refería a ellos.-Le contesto ella en el mismo tono. No lo miro a los ojos, pero si lo hubiera hecho probablemente se habría sentido asustada y confundida. Snape había fruncido el ceño y sus ojos habían perdido el destello apasionado, quedando oscuros y peligrosos, mientras analizaba lentamente las palabras de la castaña.

-Increíble que haya logrado desarrollar más su poca habilidad de ser sociable.-Dijo conteniendo un bufido airado, y sonriendo con desprecio.-Siempre creí que su caso era imposible, ya que los únicos amigos que tiene son esos inútiles y los libros.-Dijo. La muchacha lo miro ofendida y enojada.

-Si lo he hecho o no, no es su problema profesor. Al fin y al cabo es mi vida.-Dijo dándole a entender que no podía interferir en ella.

-La cual no me interesa en lo más mínimo.-Dijo con desprecio.

-Que bien porque a mí tampoco me interesa la suya. ¿Por qué me interesaría la de un profesor amargado y resentido que odia a todo el mundo?

-De la misma forma en la que a mí no me importa la de una come libros e inaguantable sabelotodo que nunca es capaz de cerrar su boca.

-Pues bien que disfrute su visita.

-Sé que lo hare.

Completamente cabreado giro sobre sus talones y camino elegantemente había la escalera, sin mirar hacia atrás pero sin recuperarse por completo.

* * *

-¡Uyyy es que es un…!-Hermione no podía encontrar la palabra que definiera a Snape. Apenas pudo reaccionar lanzo un juramento en voz baja y se fue hacia su sala común, mascullando palabras de furia en voz baja. Para empezar porque demonios le había preguntado a donde iba y por cuanto tiempo. Eso lo harían las parejas, pero ellos no tenían nada y aun así no se había podido contener. Y encima de cometer esa brutalidad él la insulta, humillándola como de costumbre.

-Hermione cálmate.-La voz de Ginny la sobresalto de repente. No había caído en cuenta de que ya estaba en la sala común y que, aparte de la pelirroja, habían muchos ojos que la miraban sorprendidos y curiosos.

-¡No me pidas que me calme!-Exclamo con rabia caminado con pasos fuertes hacia las escaleras. Las personas que se encontraban cerca se apartaron intimidadas por el aura de la chica. Cerro de un portazo al entrar a su cuarto, deseando estar sola.

-A ver Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Ginny entrando en su cuarto, sin inmutarse por el destello asesino en los ojos de la castaña.

-No…quiero…hablar ahora Ginny.-Dijo Hermione respirando lentamente, sin lograr que enfado disminuyera.

-Pues lo harás porque si te guardas eso probablemente terminaras saltando por la ventana.-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de calmarla. Avanzo y se sentó en la cama de su amiga, esperando a que terminara de desahogarse.-Ahora sí, di todo lo que quieras.

-Es que… ¡Por Merlín! Los hombres son tan imbéciles. Se molesta porque sin querer se me escapa una pregunta pero luego cuando le contesto de la misma forma me insulta y me humilla. Y yo también soy una estúpida para que me pongo a preguntar, se supone que no me interesa que haga con su vida lo que se le dé la gana, solo compartimos algo en común y eso es todo.

-Déjalo, luego se dará cuenta de su error.-Le dijo Ginny con voz suave. Pero al ver que eso no calmaba a su amiga pregunto.- ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?

-Lo que más me molesta es que me moleste eso.-Gruño. Confundida la pelirroja intento indagar pero su amiga siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido, caminando de un lado al otro. Diez minutos después parecía que se había quedado sin oxígeno y sin furia, recostándose en la cama. Permanecieron un buen rato calladas, mirando como oscurecía lentamente en la habitación.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo.-Admitió con la voz un poco ronca.

-Tranquila, sé que te molesta mucho lo idiota que es Ron pero va a terminar arrepintiéndose y te suplicara que lo perdones y que estés con él.-Dijo Ginny, sonriéndole esperanzada.

-¿Ron?, ¿Qué?-Pregunto desconcertada.

-Que va a terminar arrepintiéndose.-Repitió Ginny.

-¿Crees que estoy hablando de…? no yo estoy hablando de…-Se detuvo bruscamente al ver que había estado a punto de decir el nombre de su profesor. Casi había olvidado el asunto de Ron, después de lo que había pasado con Snape que la había hecho enfadar aún más que lo ocurrido con el pelirrojo, lo cual la dejo extrañada.

-¿Hablas de la persona con la que te has estado viendo?-Pregunto Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos, esta vez cambiando su propia expresión.

-Ehh…no.-Dijo Hermione esquiva.

-A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué te dijo ese McLaggen?-Pregunto su amiga con el mismo enfado.- ¿Se atrevió a humillarte el imbécil?, y yo que creí que había cambiado cuando los vi juntos hoy.-Se dijo a sí misma.- ¿Cree que porque tienen una relación secreta puede aprovecharse de ti?, no claro que no.-Siguió hablando consigo misma.

_Lo sabía,_ dijo Hermione al confirmar que ahora Ginny pensaba que era Cormac con quien ella se había estado encontrando a escondidas. Tuvo ganas de corregirla, pero al pensarlo mejor concluyo que era mejor que la pelirroja pensara eso así no trataría de averiguar más.

-Es… algo complicado Ginny.-Admitió en voz baja.-Pero déjalo, no importa.-Pidió con voz mas suave, ya que ahora era la pelirroja la que estaba enfadada.

-Como que no importa Hermione.-Replico la pelirroja tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vamos?-Pregunto.

-Ya debe haber empezado la cena, así que McLaggen ya debe estar en el Gran Comedor.-Dijo Ginny.

-Pero Ginny yo…-Dijo Hermione con pánico.

-Nada lo enfrentaras ahora, así tenga que ser delante de todo el mundo.-Dijo la pelirroja decidida. Hermione gimió en voz baja, palideciendo por lo que pasaría a continuación.


	10. Segundo nivel de Rabia

-¿Listo para una noche divertida Severus?-Le pregunto Lucius Malfoy. Hacía apenas diez minutos había aparecido en la Mansión Malfoy, donde el rubio mayor le dio la bienvenida y luego de unas pocas palabras se habían aparecido frente a uno de los bares que antes solían visitar.

-Si.-Dijo Snape, aunque su voz no sonó tan convencida.

El lugar estaba decorado con tonos de rojo y negro fuertes que hacían resaltar los trajes de las camareras y las bailarinas exóticas. La música potente impedía cualquier tipo de conversación, a no ser que fuera mediante gritos.

-No hay mejor forma de celebrar que esto.-Le grito Lucius a Snape, fijándose en una bailarina. Snape miro el lugar, buscando algo que lograra capturar su atención.

-Señor Malfoy, Señor Snape.-Dijo una camarera acercándose a ellos sensualmente.-Que bueno verlos por aquí otra vez. Hace rato que no nos visitaban.

-Tuvimos algunas complicaciones.-Explico Lucius.

-Pero me alegran que hayan vuelto.-Siguió la mujer, pasando una mano por los hombros y el pecho de Snape, sin que este reaccionara de ningún modo. No cruzaron otra palabra y los guio hacia una apartado preferencial, ya que no eran individuos nuevos. Las elegantes cortinas de seda roja llamaban la atención de los ojos, el sonido de las copas y el trago siendo servido distraían sus oídos y el perfume que llenaba el ambiente deleitaba sus narices, haciéndoles sentir desorientados por la "perdida" de sus sentidos.

-Hay dos personas que seguro se alegraran de verlos.-Dijo la camarera, terminando su tarea y marchándose, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa y una mirada lujuriosa a Snape.

-Cambia esa cara Severus o empezare a pensar que no quieres estar acá.-Le reprocho Lucius, al notar su indiferencia y su rigidez.

-He tenido mucho estrés últimamente.-Dijo Snape con voz fría a modo de explicación.

-Me imagino-Dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a la ayuda que el pocionista le proporciono.-Pero pensé que después de tantas cosas era bueno relajarse y tener un poco de acción.-Al ver que Snape no les contestaba siguió.-Al menos yo si lo necesito con urgencia, ¿Tu no?

-A diferencia tuya Lucius, yo no me he…visto privado de acción por estos tiempos.-Dijo el pelinegro, con una involuntaria sonrisa de diversión. Malfoy no salía de su asombro, no es que pensara que nadie podría fijarse en Severus (el condenado atrapaba más de lo que podía contar), pero sabía que él no lo solía salir mucho del castillo, así sea para eso, lo cual le resulto inesperado.

-¿Y no has levantado sospechas de tanto entrar y salir todo el tiempo?, porque por la cara que tienes debe ser una experiencia deliciosa, lo que significa que lo has tenido varias veces.

El comentario del Lucius hizo que Snape perdiera la sonrisa y frunciera el ceño. _¿Varias veces?,_ solo se había acostado con Granger dos veces. Se pensó por unos segundos lo que iba a decir. No tenía intenciones de rebelarle la identidad de su… amante a Lucius Malfoy, bien podría antojarse (como en algunas ocasiones pasadas), pero tampoco quería dejarle una idea equivocada de lo que hacía, por lo que fue muy cuidadoso al decir.

-No necesariamente tengo que salir del colegio.-Malfoy arrugo la frente.-Hay… otras formas que utilizo para encontrarme con ella.

-¿Y quién es?, ¿La conozco?

-Dudo que la conozcas, es una muggle.-Dijo Snape presuroso.

-Vaya, sé que has estado entretenido Severus. ¿Pero porque no te relajas esta noche?, amantes hay muchas y puede que hoy pruebes algo incluso mejor.

_Lo dudo,_ dijo una voz en la cabeza de Snape. Había tenido muchas amantes a lo largo de su vida, pero no recordaba a una con quien haya disfrutado más que con Hermione Granger, aunque eso no significaba que, como dijo Lucius, pudiera pasar esa noche con cualquier otra mujer. Después de todo lo único que lo unía a la castaña era el sexo, como bien habían quedado los dos.

_"No me refería a ellos", _ esa frase, pronunciada por ella, le llego a la memoria. Al instante la copa que sostenía en su mano derecha estallo en pequeños cristales, todos quedando desparramados por el suelo. _¿A quién más, aparte de los imbéciles de Potter y Weasley, podía ella ir a ver?_, _¿Y porque rayos se enojó cuando él le pregunto al respecto?, ¿Sera que aparte de él, había otros tipos?_

_Entonces es eso,_ concluyo al final y sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, ya se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia la puerta y pensando en regresar a Hogwarts.

-Ehh amigo, ¿Qué te pasa?-Lo detuvo Lucius, confuso.

-Debo volver, tengo algo que hacer.-Dijo Snape esperando que Lucius no captara el sentido de sus palabras. Desafortunadamente el rubio era bastante astuto y lo dedujo al instante.

-¿A encontrarte con tu nueva y exótica amante?, Severus tu bien sabes como yo que estas cosas tienen su peligro y que hay veces en que puedes llegar a perder el control de la situación.-Dijo Malfoy tomando un trago.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-Gruño el pelinegro, sin entender.

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo… bueno no me acuerdo su nombre, pero recuerdas al tipo que te presente hace algunos años y que solía venir con nosotros?

-Si.-Dijo Snape, recordando la cara, más no el nombre.

-¿Sabes porque no volvió?-Pregunto Lucius.

-Dijiste que se había mudado.-Dijo Snape, con la voz más controlada pero el cuerpo en tensión alarmante.

-Si se mudó, pero después de casarse.-Dijo logrando su objetivo. Severus despego la vista de la puerta y miro sorprendido a su amigo, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Bastante. Jamás imagine que él se había casado, o que había pensado en eso siquiera.-Admitió Snape.

-Cuando me lo dijo el casi no podía creerlo. Lo más interesante del cuento fue que me dijo que se había enamorado.

-Que imbécil.-Dijo Snape con amargura. No lo admitiría ni aunque lo maldijeran con mil crucios, pero en el fondo, muy fondo, envidiaba la vida de los casados. Una persona que se convirtiera en su compañera de por vida, que estuviera siempre con él, que fuera su otra mitad. _¡Maldición contrólate!_

-Si eso mismo pensé yo.-Siguió Lucius.-Pero lo que de verdad me impacto fue que me dijo que su… prometida era su última amante.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo Snape.- ¿Se enamoró de su amante?

-Así como lo oyes. Todo empezó como tú sabes diversión, pasión y lujuria. Él dijo que después de un tiempo empezó a sentir algo más y que la buscaba, no para tener sexo, sino para compartir el tiempo con ella. Un día se dio cuenta de que no podía perderla y eso fue lo que sello su destino.-Sonrió un poco al ver a su anonadado amigo.-Y te digo esto porque si te involucras demasiado con ella, podrías…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo.-Lo amenazo Snape.

-Entonces que no se diga mas.-Dijo Lucius justo cuando dos hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres de acercaban a ellos.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía Snape giro una vez más hacia la puerta. El rostro de Hermione apareció en sus pensamientos, no la estudiante, sino la mujer de fuego que había descubierto debajo de esas faldas. _Solo sexo,_ se recordó y aparto la mirada.

-Tienes razón Lucius.-Dijo Snape y tomo a la más hermosa por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si.-Esta noche tú serás mi diversión.-Dijo antes de lanzarse a besarla.

* * *

-Ginny no hagas esto por favor.-Le rogo la castaña en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Habían casi luchado por más de media hora, Hermione escapando y Ginny persiguiéndola por varios pisos, hasta que termino por lanzarle un hechizo cuando la castaña estaba distraída.

-O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.-La amenazo la pelirroja.-Hay que dejarle claro que no puede intentar aprovecharse como hace dos años.

-Deja que yo mañana hablo con el.-Dijo Hermione, buscando conciliar con ella.

-No.

-¡Por Merlín!-Exclamo la chica, enfadada.-Bien pero hablare con él a solas.-Le advirtió.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo le dejare una cosa clara y luego es todo tuyo.-Dijo Ginny sonriendo triunfante, al ver que su amiga había accedido. Sabía que no debería meterse en estos temas pero en verdad quería a la castaña como si fuera una hermana y no permitiría que le hicieran más daño. Suficiente tenía con el imbécil de su hermano que no le correspondía a Hermione en sus sentimientos.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, y sin perder tiempo Ginny empezó a buscar a Cormac. Hermione también busco con la mirada, no a Cormac, sino a cierto profesor de pociones. La ira, que se había apagado por la idea de hablar con el chico, se encendió de nuevo en su pecho al ver que su silla estaba vacía_. "__Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar en la casa de alguien"_

No sintió cuando Ginny la jalo, y cuando llego a la mesa de Gryffindor, más específicamente a la parte donde estaba Cormac lo miro ceñuda. El, sorprendido dijo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Está todo bien?

-No, no lo está.-Dijo ella entre dientes, pero no se movió de lo furiosa que estaba.

-¿Necesitas algo?, ¿O quieres algo?-Pregunto el chico confundido.

-Quieres hablar contigo, ahora.-Dijo Ginny interviniendo por primera vez ya que su amiga no dijo nada. Sonrió cuando vio la transformación en el estado de ánimo de su amiga, pero se sintió un poco desconcertada cuando vio que Hermione parecía mirar más allá de Cormac, como si no fuera con él con quien estuviera tan molesta pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando ella corroboro sus palabras.

-Si necesito hablar contigo, afuera.-Se giro y camino con paso rápido, siendo seguida por un confundido, y un poco asustado, Cormac. Casi todo el comedor fue testigo de este airado encuentro y no despegaron la vista de los jóvenes hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pero los murmullos y cotilleos siguieron por mucho más tiempo.

Al llegar al vestíbulo Hermione se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie a la vista y se volvió hacia Cormac. La expresión descompuesta del chico la trajo a la realidad, cayendo en cuenta de la forma como lo había mirado y le había hablado.

-Hermione si te molesto la propuesta que te hice yo…

-No, Cormac no digas nada.-Lo interrumpió con voz suave.-Discúlpame, yo… no sé qué me paso pero no quiero que pienses que estoy enojada contigo.

-Eso pensé la verdad.-Dijo Cormac.-No solo por tu actitud sino por la de tu amiga.

-No le hagas caso a Ginny, ella es impulsiva y a veces no se controla.-Dijo Hermione sonriéndole y después de unos segundos Cormac le correspondió.

-¿No planeas asesinarme o torturarme?-Pregunto divertido.

-Déjame pensar.-Dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.-Claro que no, no has hecho nada malo.

-¿Y que quieras decirme?

-Pues yo pensé en lo que me dijiste.-El brillo en los ojos de Cormac le dio a entender que sabía a lo que se refería.-Y…-Sabia que al decirle que no levantaría sospechas con Ginny y ahora las demás personas que los habían visto en el comedor. Pero fue la expresión desdeñosa y arrogante de Severus Snape la que la hizo decidirse en el último momento.-Y… si quiero salir contigo Cormac.


	11. Gesto y presentimiento

La repentina aparición de Severus Snape en la entrada de Hogwarts no afecto el ambiente sereno de la noche. Este se desplazó por los corredores sin hacer el menor ruido, como si se tratara de una sombra.

Al llegar a una esquina miro la hora que marcaba en un reloj, faltaba media hora para las doce. Sin preocuparse por esto último siguió su camino hacia su despacho, ignorando la fuerte voz que resonaba en su cabeza y que le ordenaba detenerse ante lo que pensaba hacer. Pero en este caso se dejó guiar por sus deseos y por sus instintos, que superaban por mucho todo el raciocinio que poseía en el cuerpo.

Abriendo con brusquedad la puerta de su despacho se dirigió hacia la chimenea, sin reparar en ningún mueble de su cuarto, ni de la nota que reposaba sobre el escritorio negro.

Tomo un puñado de polvos flu de una maceta que reposaba al lado de la chimenea y se introdujo dentro de esta un segundo después. Vacilo un segundo al recordar la norma del cierre de las chimeneas de los prefectos después de las diez.

-Torre Gryffindor.-Murmuro al segundo siguiente. Las llamas verdes lo envolvieron y lo transportaron a la morada de los leones. Al milisegundo que apareció puso la varita en alto, listo para ocultarse con un hechizo ante cualquiera que aun permaneciera en la sala común, ya que algunos estudiantes tenían esas costumbres. _No hay nadie_ pensó al momento, pero unos leves y casi amortiguados pasos lo pusieron en guardia. Se quedó quieto en la esquina de la chimenea, donde la poca luz no alcanzaba a revelar su presencia y espero.

Por el hueco del retrato paso una figura masculina y el pocionista tardo más de lo normal en identificarlo.

-McLaggen.-Dijo entre dientes. _Más bajo, menos fornido y con el cerebro del tamaño de una canica_, llegaron esas palabras a su mente mientras lanzaba un pequeño gruñido de exasperación.

El recién llegado parecía estar metido en otro mundo, tenía cara de idiota y suspiraba a cada rato como si no respirara bien. Un fastidio desconocido sacudió a Snape, el cual no supo explicar. Le había dado clase al igual que al resto de los ineptos de esa casa pero nunca había sentido ese hastió antes, a excepción de Potter.

-Miionn.-Susurro McLaggen medio dormido.

-_Desmaius_.-Dijo Snape perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Cormac había alcanzado a levantarse cuando el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho y se derrumbó sobre la alfombra. Snape pasó tranquilamente por encima de él, fijándose más detenidamente en la sala. Los colores rojos y dorados le fastidiaban bastante y miro con desprecio la decoración corriente que hacía gala la casa enemiga. Sentía que desentonaba en ese lugar y recordó el motivo de su "visita".

Desactivo el hechizo que impedía la entrada a las escaleras de las chicas y subió hasta llegar al cuarto que tenía el nombre de Hermione Granger. Se detuvo ante esta con la respiración algo agitada y los ojos vidriosos (producto del alcohol ingerido en el bar) y sin otro pensamiento que ver a la castaña entro en la habitación.

La oscuridad del lugar alivio la molestia anterior pero no duro mucho al ver que no había nadie. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y sin ninguna señal de la persona que vivía ahí. Llego de dos zancadas al baño, deseando internamente encontrarla desnuda en la ducha y lista para él, pero su decepción y su furia aumentaron al ver que no estaba.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste Granger?-Pregunto en voz alta sin esperar respuesta. El aire que se coló por la ventana abierta removió algunos objetos de los muebles y un exótico y conocido aroma inundo el ambiente; miel y ámbar una peculiar combinación. Sin embargo era ese aroma el que lograba alterar los sentidos de Snape, y se excito solo con oler su esencia.

_Tengo que encontrarla_, se dijo pero antes de salir lanzo una mirada a la pequeña chimenea que se encontraba en el rincón. Si quería seguir con esto debía asegurarse de ser lo más discreto posible, ya que no podía aparecerse en la sala común de los leones por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Perezosamente movió la varita y deshizo la barrera que conectaba la chimenea de Hermione. No le diría nada por ahora, ya podría asustarla en alguna ocasión, si es que la encontraba primero.

¿En dónde podía estar a esa hora si no era en su cuarto?, la respuesta le llego al instante, la biblioteca. No por nada le decían come libros.

Bajo a la sala, sonrió de lado al ver al enorme McLaggen tirado como una marioneta y salió por el retrato. Los efectos del alcohol se manifestaban cada vez más, haciéndolo sentir mareado y doblemente cabreado. Con un sencillo giro de varita estaba recorriendo los pasillos y llegando a la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Granger?-Pregunto en voz alta, pero nuevamente no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Mierda.-Juro rechinando los dientes y casi materializándose en su despacho.

* * *

Hermione se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, temblando de frio. Hace más de hora y media que le había dejado una nota al profesor Snape para que se reuniera con ella en la torre de Astronomía, pero no había llegado. Tal vez ni siquiera había regresado de la supuesta visita que debía hacer, o tal vez no era una cita en absoluto, solo se fue por ahí con quien sabe qué y la dejo esperando. _¿Quién se cree para hacerme esto?_, se preguntó enojada.

A pesar de que había aceptado la oferta de Cormac no dejaría de verse con Snape. Lo de Cormac era algo para hacer sentir mal a Ron, o eso era lo que creía.

_Podríamos estar pasando un momento muy agradable si hubiera venido_, se dijo mirando hacia los terrenos del castillo.

-Aghh yo me largo, pero que luego no diga que no intente verlo.-Dijo enfadada y al girar choco con un fuerte y desarrollado torso y unos musculosos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo para no caerse por el mareo que sintió.

-Hasta que al fin la encuentro Granger.-Gruño Severus Snape. El calor de su cuerpo le hizo perder el frio al instante, aunque seguía enfadada.

-Noto que se divirtió profesor.-Dedujo al ver sus ojos desorbitados y el rastro del trago en su boca.

-¿Por qué lo dice Granger?-Pregunto Snape, aunque no estaba realmente interesado en saber la respuesta. La retuvo con más fuerza, pensando seriamente en saltarse toda la conversación e ir directamente a donde ambos querían ir.

-Por su evidente borrachera.-Dijo Hermione intentando soltarse.-Me imagino que la pasó tan bien que no tiene tiempo ni energía para hablar conmigo.-Dijo bruscamente.

-No tanto como esperaba.-Confeso Snape frunciendo el ceño. Creyó que la sensual bailarina lo distraería y le sacaría a Granger de la cabeza, pero no le llevo mucho tiempo descubrir que no había sido así. De igual manera le había respondido, como todo un hombre, aunque no hubiera quedado completamente satisfecho.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Hermione abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-No se vaya a ilusionar pensando cosas que no son Granger.-Dijo Snape rápidamente, temiendo que pudiera darse cuenta de la verdad.-Si me divertí, bastante de hecho.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí?-Le pregunto casi gritando.

-Regresaba a dormir un poco y me encontré una peculiar nota en mi escritorio que decía que usted estaría aquí Granger.

-No debí hacerlo, fue un error.-Mintió Hermione.

-No trate de engañarme Granger, pero debo admitir que hará mi noche aún más interesante.-Dijo Snape pero una punzada en la cabeza le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y llevándose a Hermione con él.

-Profesor pero que…-Hermione se interrumpió por el enorme peso del cuerpo de Snape. No había pensado que estuviera tan bebido, hasta que lo vio tambalearse.-Creo que lo mejor es que se acueste.

-Ni lo sueñe Granger. Ahora solo tengo deseos de una cosa y no es precisamente dormir.-Sus palabras se vieron acompañadas por un movimiento de su mano sobre el muslo de la castaña, sacándole un suspiro. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y alzo una pierna, enrocándola en la cintura de Snape y permitiéndole un mejor acceso para que el siguiera acariciándola. Cuando sintió que le desabrochaba los botones del pantalón recordó el lugar en donde estaban y el estado en el que _él _se encontraba.

-¿Con la cara que tiene?, no mejor váyase a dormir.-Jadeo, bajando las manos y tratando de zafarse de su agarre. El ceño fruncido y la mirada gélida de Snape la previnieron justo a tiempo. No trato de apartarlo pero se enderezo, recuperando la compostura.

-Así me gusta Granger.-Dijo y, como si hubiera usado un traslador, sintió como una fuerza la arrastraba y la imagen de la torre desapareció y dejo paso al oscuro pero acogedor cuarto de Snape. Antes de poder articular palabra Snape la levanto del suelo y la coloco suavemente sobre la cama al tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

-Profesor…-Logro decir.-Tengo…que…irme.-Dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Tiene mejores cosas que hacer Granger?-Pregunto Snape con ironía, sujetándola de la cintura.

-No…pero…

Se interrumpió por la repentina aparición de una lechuza por la ventana abierta, que dejo caer un grueso sobre y se fue al instante. Furioso, el pocionista se apartó de la chica y se levantó, dispuesto a quemar ese sobre sin importarle de quien fuera, pero se lo pensó dos veces al ver el tipo de sobre que le habían enviado. Era un vociferador.

-Severus el retrato del director Dumbledore me ha pedido que te recuerde el encargo que debes hacer por la madrugada. Todo depende de eso.-La voz de la profesora, y nueva directora de Hogwarts, McGonagall lleno el silencio y un instante después el sobre se incinero.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Snape por lo bajo, camino hasta su escritorio y bebió de un pequeño frasco que contenía un liquido azul, que al instante despejo su mente. Al terminar volteo a ver un momento a Hermione y dijo con voz fría.-Marchase a su torre Granger.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, solo hágalo. Volveré en la mañana y la buscare.-Dijo Snape caminando nuevamente hacia la chimenea. Hermione se acomodó la ropa y se levantó de la cómoda cama, caminando hacia la salida. Al pasar al lado de su profesor giro los ojos hacia los de él y su fría mascara de siempre.

-Entonces hasta mañana.-Dijo y sin pensarlo se acercó, lo tomo del cuello y junto, de forma suave y delicada, sus labios con los de él. Ese gesto dejo sorprendido a Snape, que siguió mirándola hacia la puerta con cara de estúpido luego de que ella lo soltó y se marchó. Solo se habían besado unos segundos, pero eso había bastado para que una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo sacudiera por dentro y lo hiciera desear ir detrás de ella y seguirla besando.

-Debo estar loco.-Dijo en voz alta, entrando en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

* * *

-¿Cormac?-Pregunto Hermione extrañada, al entrar en la sala común y ver al enorme chico tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-_Enervate.-_Dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

-Ahhggg.-Se quejó Cormac, levantándose lentamente de la alfombra y sobándose la cabeza.- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Hermione?-Pregunto fijándose en ella.

-Si soy yo, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto.

-Eso creo, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza.-Dijo el chico.

-Ven te voy a ayudar.-Dijo ella y tomo el brazo del chico. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía en la noche, peo no quería pensar en lo último que había hecho en el despacho se Snape. Aun se sentía confundida por su acción y más porque no había sentido en ese beso el deseo y la pasión de siempre, pero si una rara chispa o corriente.

-Gracias Hermione.-Dijo Cormac pasando una mano por el hombro de ella y arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá rojo.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto ella colocándolo en el sofá, sintiéndose incomoda por su intensa mirada.

-No tranquila estoy bien, pero me gustaría contar con tu compañía un poco más, si no te molesta.

-No, para nada.-Dijo con voz insegura y sentándose a un lado del sofá, a una prudente distancia de él.

-¿Acababas de llegar?-Pregunto Cormac al ver que ella no decía nada.

-No, yo estaba en mi cuarto, adelantando unos trabajos.-Mintió.

-¿A estas horas?-Pregunto el mirando el reloj que marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-Si lo que pasa es que no podía dormir así que decidí distraerme.

-Ahh.-Dijo el chico. En la media hora que siguió hablaron de cosas triviales y Cormac le contó sobre el día que tendrían su cita, que sería en Hogsmeade. Al levantarse para irse a dormir, al menos unas pocas horas, Hermione se despidió de Cormac con la mano, pero antes de subirse él le tomo el brazo y la acerco a él, dándole un suave beso en la esquina de su boca.

-Que descanses.-Dijo el chico tomando el rumbo hacia su cuarto. Sin saber cómo contestarle Hermione se quedó callada y espero hasta que la puerta de Cormac se hubiera cerrado para subir las escaleras a su propia habitación, con el presentimiento de que si no tenia cuidado las cosas podían salirse de control. Al pasar junto al cuarto de los chicos no se dio cuenta de la mirada de un pelirrojo, que hacía pocos minutos se había despertado y había caminado hacia la puerta, presenciando esa escena, lo que provoco que su rostro enrojeciera como su cabello y pensara en hablar con ella y exigirle una explicación.


	12. Cita

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!-Grito la emocionada voz de Ginny, entrando intempestivamente en el cuarto de su mejor amiga. La castaña se había levantado sobresaltada, varitas en ristre y mirando a todos lados en busca de algún enemigo o el peligro que había generado ese grito. Cuando no vio nada más que el rostro sonriente de la pequeña Weasley guardo su varita, al tiempo que decía:

-¡Ginevra Weasley, ¿Se puede saber porque entras a mi cuarto gritando de esa manera?!

-Porque hoy es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y sabes que significa.-Dijo sonriendo con picardía. Hermione se desperezo, y las palabras de Ginny cobraron sentido rápidamente en su cabeza. Hogsmeade, eso significa mi cita con Cormac, se dijo a sí misma. La idea no le resulto tan atractiva como imagino que seria, pero de igual forma se levantó. No había pasado una buena noche y tenía unas visibles ojeras bajos los ojos que le hacían parecer más viva que muerta, aunque el leve dolor de cabeza le impidió recordar el motivo de su insomnio.

-¿Y por eso armas todo este alboroto Ginny?-Pregunto caminando hacia su armario.

-No puedo evitarlo.-Se rio la pelirroja, pero sin llegar a decir que se moría de ganas por presenciar el espectáculo que se armaría ya que estaba segura de que su hermano Ron no reaccionaria de la mejor manera.- ¿Piensas verte con él a solas o nos dejaras acompañarte?

-La verdad no lo he pensado.-Confeso la castaña.-Pero supongo que da igual si vienen o no.

-Esto promete ser bueno.-Dijo Ginny soltando una risita.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque antes de subir estaba con Harry y un Ron bastante molesto y si no me equivoco, que sé que no es así, es por la cita que tienes.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Hermione y Ginny amplio su sonrisa.

-Podría jurarlo, esta celoso.-Dijo. Hermione termino de escoger su ropa. La noticia que le daba Ginny le dio una pizca de curiosidad, pero no le hizo sentir nada más, ni siquiera cuando pensó en el rostro de un Ron consumido por los celos.

Esto la confundió unos segundos, pero se sacudió esa idea de la cabeza. Estos últimos días ya habían sido muy extraños para ahora añadir más cosas. Su amiga no la dejo en ningún momento, hasta que la castaña estuvo lista para reunirse con su cita, si no fuera por la lechuza negra que atravesó la ventana, posándose elegantemente en su escritorio. Ambas chicas miraron a la criatura, sorprendidas de la belleza del animal.

-No sabía que esperabas una carta.-Comento la pelirroja al ver que su amiga permanecía callada. Algunas sospechas asaltaron a Hermione, pero sabía que no podía averiguar nada si Ginny permanecía en el cuarto con ella.

-¿Me permitirías unos minutos Ginny?-Pregunto con la voz serena y despreocupada.

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes. Te esperaremos en la entrada y averiguaremos si tengo la razón en lo que dije.-Le guiño el ojo y salió del cuarto, cerrando con suavidad la puerta.

Al verla sola la lechuza dio unos pasos hacia ella y extendió la pata, mostrándole un casi imperceptible pergamino oscuro. Sus inteligentes ojos le hicieron entender a Hermione que el remitente de la misiva no quería que nadie aparte de ella tuviera conocimiento de lo que sea que estuviera escrito.

Le desato el pequeño pergamino, le acaricio las suaves plumas y la vio levantar vuelo, hasta perderse en el cielo azul. Abrió el sobre, sus manos temblaban un poco nerviosas, y saco el delgado papel, con un mensaje corto pero escrito en perfecta caligrafía.

En el baño de prefectos en media hora, no llegue tarde.

SS

Un mareo la hizo darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y la soltó de golpe. La silenciosa habitación se llenó con los fuertes latidos de su corazón por algunos momentos antes de calmarse paulatinamente. No necesitaba nada más para saber de quién era el mensaje y para qué era. Guardo el mensaje en el último cajón del escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿Qué estás haciendo?, la detuvo una autoritario voz, desde el fondo de su mente. No iras con el después de su compartimiento de anoche, recuerda que prácticamente te echo de su cuarto y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando lo besaste, siguió la misma voz y la llama de la ira se encendió en el pecho de Hermione.

-Es cierto.-Murmuro para sí misma. La hizo esperar por más de una hora, congelándose en la torre de Astronomía, para luego no escuchar sus palabras y llevársela de ahí a su cuarto y para colmo la deja justo cuando estaba a punto de explotar a causa de la excitación que el causaba en ella. No se merecía una respuesta al mensaje que le había dado. Si tanto la deseaba tendría que buscarla y ella se encargaría de hacerlo sufrir por ello.

El ultimo recuerdo del tierno beso la detuvo un segundo, recordando la suavidad y calidez de ese corto encuentro.

Concéntrate, le regaño la voz con fuerza. Ve con Cormac, que él se canse de esperarte así como te hizo a ti.

Miro un segundo su atuendo. Era casual y holgado, como casi todo lo que usaba, pero con la diferencia que esta vez no se sentía complacida con su imagen. Desvió la vista hacia el paisaje de la ventana, y sonrió al comprobar que el tiempo aún no había empezado a enfriar, por lo que podría usar algo más "adecuado" para la ocasión.

Un simple movimiento de varita hizo que su ropa holgada cambiara por una hermosa blusa color gris y un pantalón negro a juego, ambas piezas más ajustadas que las anteriores, revelando varios atributos del cuerpo de Hermione. Busco el maquillaje que su madre le había regalado de cumpleaños y se lo aplico en el rostro, viendo como sus facciones resaltaban con mayor belleza. Los ojos le brillaban, los pómulos se veían delicados y suaves y sus labios rojos más llamativos que de costumbre.

Mas satisfecha bajo las escaleras, y salió por el retrato. Algunas escaleras más abajo las imágenes de un Snape furioso le llegaron a la mente y sin saber porque sonrió. Imagino que el la buscaba y también imagino su expresión si la veía con Cormac; a diferencia de cuando había pensado eso mismo de Ron, esta vez sí le emocionaba la idea de Snape con celos. Con la misma amplia y bella sonrisa, llego con sus amigos y con Cormac, que la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, casi sin reconocerla.

* * *

Había terminado parte de la misión de Severus Snape, al menos por ahora. El encontrar mortifagos lo estaba llevando a extremos que ni quería detenerse a pensar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Algunos estaban dispuestos a rendirse y pedir perdón al ministerio, pero la mayoría no lo hacían nada fácil. Al principio el ministro considero darle esa tarea "al elegido" y su sequito pero después de algunas conversaciones con el retrato del más famoso director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se determinó que fuera Snape quien se encargara de esa tarea.

Esta vez había localizada a una mortifago, que al parecer ayudaba al señor tenebroso con información del exterior. Era bastante escurridiza y astuta, causando tantos problemas que nadie pudo atraparla en más de tres meses. A Snape se le había informado sobre esta prófuga unos días antes de la noche que había asistido al bar con su amigo Lucius, pero hasta esa noche no se le había indicado donde podía estar. Al llegar rastreo el vacío lugar y maldijo en voz baja.

-Esta será más difícil de hallar.-Fue lo único que le dijo al ministro al volver, y sin perder tiempo regreso a Hogwarts. Deseaba que se acabaran ese tipo de misiones, así él no tendría que salir a cada rato del castillo y desde hace poco tiempo le fastidiaba bastante la idea de alejarse y perderse algunas tareas más complacientes para él.

Por eso había regresado antes y le había enviado la nota a Hermione Granger. Había sido más rudo de lo normal con ella, sintiéndose incómodamente culpable después, y sabia como hacer que la joven castaña olvidara lo ocurrido la noche anterior (aunque no pensaba disculparse por su rudeza, eso ¡jamás!)

Llego antes de lo acordado al baño de prefectos y aprovecho el momento para meterse a la enorme ducha. Al entrar permaneció quieto, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera con lentitud cada parte de su anatomía, relajando sus agarrotados músculos y haciéndole suspirar de alivio. En su amplio y pálido torso todavía eran visibles algunas cicatrices de sus batallas pasadas como mortifago y luego como traidor del lado oscuro. Las que más le había costado hacer desaparecer eran aquellas causadas por la serpiente del señor tenebroso, Nagini. Su rostro se contrajo, reflejando asco y un poco de miedo, al rememorar ese momento.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y el cuello, borrando el desagradable recuerdo. Siguió descendiendo por sus brazos y su pecho. El suave roce contra su piel lo hizo sentir como si no fueran sus manos, sino las de cierta joven, con manos finas y delicadas.

-Hermione.-El nombre de su mayor perdición salió involuntariamente de sus labios, al tiempo que la figura de ella aparecía en su mente. Apenas si podía creer que la sabelotodo insufrible y entrometida rata de biblioteca fuera la misma mujer que ahora imaginaba pasando sus manos por su abdomen, sin detener el descenso.

Un ronco gemido, desde el fondo de su garganta, lleno el vacío del enorme baño cuando Snape pasó una mano por su miembro y este despertó. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de su alumna, presumiendo nuevamente que era conocedora de muchos temas, algunos descubiertos solo por él.

-Presumida insufrible.-Jadeo entre dientes, mientras se masturbaba. El calor del agua contribuía al incremento de la temperatura de su cuerpo, concentrada entre las manos de Snape.

Gimió mas fuerte al fantasearla mojada y desnuda frente a él, con expresión deseosa e impaciente. Movió más rápido las manos a lo largo de su longitud, imaginando que la penetraba una y otra vez y ella jadeaba, pidiéndole más.

-Severus.-Aun en su cabeza, su nombre pronunciado por la tierna voz de la castaña sonaba a gloria. El ritmo de su respiración aumento conforme se masajeaba, y al poco tiempo su virilidad estuvo a punto de estallar, de tanto placer junto.

Un fuerte ruido, de la puerta del baño lo hizo salir bruscamente de su fantasía y giro la cabeza, esperando ver una mata de pelo castaño. Sin embargo el baño estaba completamente vacío, sin ninguna señal de ningún ser viviente, a excepción de él. Las piernas le temblaban y apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, pero al girar la cabeza hacia el reloj su ceño se frunció. Ya había pasado mucho más de la media hora que había acordado con su estudiante y ella no había hecho acto de presencia.

Quitando sus manos de su hinchado y palpitante miembro, abrió el grifo del agua fría y tembló un poco a causa de las frías gotas, que poco a poco hicieron que recobrara la compostura. Una vez estuvo con la mente fría y clara salió de la ducha.

-Grave error Granger.-Dijo con voz ronca, volviéndola a llamar por su apellido. Sin preocuparse por terminar de secarse se puso su ropa negra, junto con su capa y se fue del baño de prefectos.

Algunos pisos más abajo, Snape vio a un par de alumnos de último curso, vestidos con ropa de muggles y hablando alegremente, sobre algún tema que desconocía. Se detuvo con la idea de descargar su molestia con ellos, castigarlos y enviarlos a su sala común cuando escucho.

-Juro que nunca la había visto así. Creí que no había nada debajo del enmarañado cabello de arbusto de Hermione Granger, pero al parecer no era así.-Dijo el más alto, soltando un silbido. Snape se ubicó disimuladamente junto a una armadura y gracias a su oscura vestimenta, entre otras habilidades que poseía de espía, logro camuflarse a la perfección.

-Quien lo diría, la mayor rata de biblioteca pareciendo una chica normal.-Le siguió el otro.

-Y que chica. Desearía estar en el lugar de McLaggen.-Dijo el primer chico, suspirando frustrado.

-¿Quién diría que ellos terminarían saliendo juntos?

-Siempre se ha sabido que ese idiota estaba babeado por ella.

-Apenas si puedo imaginarlos siendo novios.-Dijo el chico, riéndose fuertemente.

Eso fue la gota que rebasó, el ya bastante lleno vaso, que contenía la furia controlada de Snape. Salió de un paso de la armadura, quedando frente a los estudiantes, que saltaron asustados al verle.

-Treinta puntos menos Crew.-Dijo con la voz más tenebrosa que tenía.-Y cincuenta puntos menos Blake.-Dijo mirando se forma asesina al chico que había dicho la última frase.-Regresen a su sala común antes de los castigue por todo un mes.

-Pero…pero…profesor.-Dijo el más joven, mirándolo aterrorizado.-Vamos de camino a Hogsme…-No termino la frase y se llevó a su amigo con él, sin decir nada más.

Minutos después Snape llego a la puerta principal del castillo y recorrió el camino que llevaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Las calles estaban rebosantes de estudiantes, felices de liberarse del estrés de los deberes y de los profesores, para concentrarse en divertirse, ir de comprar, salir en pareja y disfrutar un tiempo entre amigos. Hacia un poco de fresco, pero no llegando a hacer demasiado frio.

Al llegar al centro Snape paro sus pasos, buscando entre la multitud. Las palabras dichas por esos estudiantes llegaban una y otra vez a su cerebro, y si no fuera porque le parecía imposible podía sentir como un humo escapaba de la parte superior de su cabeza y de sus orejas.

Sin duda es mentira lo que dijeron, Granger no podía…ella seguramente no se atrevería…

No encontraba palabras para terminar las frases y trato de no pensar en eso, al menos hasta que la encontrara.

-Nos están esperando en las tres escobas Harry.-Sonó una voz a su espalda. Giro parcialmente, lo suficiente para identificar la figura y el cabello de la chica Weasley, que tiraba de la mano de un ofuscado Potter llevándolo con ella. Los siguió disimuladamente hasta vislumbrar la entrada de las tres escobas y espero, aun con la rabia palpitando en su interior.

Pero cuando son los instintos los que guían nuestras acciones, poco o nada pueda hacer la cabeza para detenerlos, por lo que entro sin titubear y se sentó cerca de la barra, barriendo el lugar con la mirada.

En una de las mesas del fondo vio cuatro cabezas, y las reconoció. Eran Potter, la pelirroja Weasley, el tonto de Weasley (que tenía el cabello lleno de un líquido amarillo y profería groserías cada dos por tres) y la chillona de Lavender Brown que trataba de limpiarlo mientras le hacía mimos. En otras circunstancias le habría alegrado bastante esa imagen, más cuando el pobretón se levantó y salió como un huracán por la puerta, seguido por su fastidiosa novia; pero no era el caso, por lo que solo gruño al no ver a la castaña con ellos, pero al percatarse de que los que habían quedado miraban en otra dirección siguió sus miradas y se encontró con la espalda de McLaggen y detrás de él se asomó un rostro que conocía perfectamente, seguida de su esbelta figura. Sin darse cuenta abrió los ojos y la boca, atónito por la visión que tenía ante sí.

* * *

-Te vez increíble Hermione.-Fue lo único que atino a decir Cormac, después de darse cuenta de que permanecía callado y con cara de bobo.

-Gracias Cormac.-Dijo ella y sonrió.

No hablaron más por la llegada de los carruajes que los conducirían al pueblo y en el trayecto ella estuvo distraída, dirigiendo constantemente su mirada hacia el castillo. En algún tiempo el profesor se preguntaría porque no había llegado a su encuentro. Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría el a continuación. ¿La iría a buscar a la torre de Gryffindor?, ¿Si sabría que lo de la salida a Hogsmeade?, ¿Esperaría a que ella llegara para arrinconarla?

-¿No vas a bajar Hermione?-Le pregunto su cita, al ver que todos descendían del carruaje y ella no se movía.

Ruborizándose Hermione se apresuró a bajar, diciendo.

-Disculpa es que me quede pensando en otra cosa.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo el sonriéndole con condescendía. Que cambio tuvo este chico, se dijo una vez más. Nada que ver con el patán que había sido hace dos años.

La conversación la llevo él en su mayor parte, con alguna interrupción ocasional de la castaña. Estuvieron visitando distintas tiendas, según los gustos de cada uno, e increíblemente a Hermione le gusto la cita que estaba teniendo, ya que Cormac era una compañía muy agradable.

Ambos era consientes de las miradas que los chicos le lanzaban a Hermione, y aunque Hermione no llego a sentir muy incómoda, Cormac si reflejo un poco de disgusto.

-¿Te parece tomar algo en las tres escobas?-Pregunto luego de media hora dando vueltas, sin ningún rumbo especifico.

-Si.-Dijo Hermione recordando que Ginny le había dicho que se encontraran ahí.-Vamos.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el establecimiento, cuando sintió la mano de Cormac, que buscaba la suya. Se quedó mirando sorprendida un momento, la mano de él era más suave de lo que aparentaba, pero la sintió fría y…vacía.

No tuvo tiempo de soltarse, ya que fue Cormac quien la jalo, al escuchar unos piropos, provenientes de unos jóvenes que pasaban a su lado, dirigidos hacia ella. Caminaron rápidamente por las calles, reconociendo a muchos estudiantes que apenas si podían reconocer a la bruja más inteligente del último siglo. Esto tuvo pensando a Hermione por mucho tiempo; si bien se había puesto ropa que usualmente no utilizaba, no consideraba que el cambio fuera tan grande como para que todos la miraran de esa manera. Pero si había una persona que si deseaba que la mirara así, pero era poco probable que se la encontrara y mucho menos en buenos términos.

-Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor.-Pidió su acompañante a la señora Rosmerta, que los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Claro jóvenes.-Dijo ella. Hermione la vio alejarse y vio en una mesa a Ron, junto con Lavender, ambos mirando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Me disculpas un momento.-Le dijo a Cormac y camino hacia la mesa.

-¿Dónde están Ginny y Harry?-Pregunto con la voz seca.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Ron girándose hacia el otro lado.-Aunque dudo que te importe, se ve que estas bastante entretenida.

-Ese es mi problema.-Le contesto Hermione en el mismo tono.

-¿Entonces para que vienes aquí?

-Vine a preguntar por ellos.

-¿Y ahora regresaras con ese imbécil?, no creí que fueras tan hipócrita y traidora Hermione.-Le soltó el pelirrojo con desprecio.

-El único hipócrita aquí eres tu Ronald Weasley.-Dijo Hermione alzando la voz.-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

-Al menos yo no me meto con un descerebrado musculoso.

-¿Y es que eso te molesta?-Le pregunto la castaña, decidida a averiguar si le complacía o no que él tuviera celos.

-Olvídalo, vete con el imbécil.-Dijo Ron concentrándose en Lavender. Fuera de sí, Hermione tomo el vaso que estaba frente al pelirrojo y vacío el contenido sobre la cabeza de este, sonriendo falsamente al ver su expresión y también la de la chica junto a él. Sin decir nada se giró y encontró a Harry y a Ginny.

-Qué bueno verlos chicos.-Los saludo con naturalidad y regreso a su mesas, desde donde Cormac lanzaba carcajadas al ver lo que ella había hecho.

-Ya veo que lo mejor es no meterse contigo.-Dijo entre risas, cuando ella estuvo sentada. Hermione espero a que terminara de reírse, tomo un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, mirando distraídamente el lugar.

-Exacto.-Dijo ella y la sonrisa que iba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios se congelo cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros, al otro lado del bar que la miraban con expresión furibunda y peligrosa.

-Snape.-Murmuro un segundo antes de que la figura de su profesor pasara a velocidad poco humana por en medio de la gente y se detuviera justo frente a ella y a Cormac.


	13. Control

Snape se detuvo frente a la mesa que compartían los dos jóvenes, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a pasar la mirada de uno a otro, dejándose llevar por el pensamiento de la mejor tortura que podría usar. El viaje desde el castillo hasta el pueblo apenas si había podido apagar un poco la…exaltación de la cual había sido presa por la mañana, mientras esperaba a la joven que ahora estaba sentada a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Al principio evito mirarla directamente a los ojos, pero aun así el cuerpo de ella seguía en su campo de visión, y la rabia del profesor aumento al ver que sus sentidos se veían sutilmente alterados. _Maldición contrólate,_ le dijo una voz en la cabeza y adopto una expresión fría e indescifrable.

* * *

Los segundos pasaron con excesiva lentitud, pero ninguna de las tres personas se atrevió a moverse. Sintiendo la garganta reseca, el corazón acelerado y la respiración desigual Hermione tomo la decisión de hablar.

-Profe…sor.-Dijo con miedo y cautela. Los ojos negros de Snape se encontraron con los marrones de ella y fue en ese momento que Hermione entendió que su decisión de no presentarse a la cita si tendría consecuencias; la única pregunta que le quedaba por hacer seria, ¿Cuáles?

-Profesor.-La secundo Cormac, con un tono de voz más alto, intentando aparentar que su presencia no le intimidaba.

-Granger.-Dijo Snape con voz grave, ignorando al chico junto a ella.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?-Pregunto y ella trago saliva, intentando adivinar las emociones del siniestro hombre, sin lograr buenos resultados.

-Yo estoy tomando una cerveza de mantequilla.-Dijo ella, señalando la botella frente a ella y haciéndose la desentendida. _Cállate Hermione,_ le susurro una voz en la cabeza al ver los peligrosos ojos de Snape, que brillaban con maldad.

-Regrese al castillo de inmediato.-Le ordeno.

-Pero…-Su semblante la dejo asustada por unos segundos, pero cogiendo valor (no sabía bien de donde), le dijo.-Profesor hoy es el día de permiso para venir a Hogsmeade.

-Cierre la boca y haga lo que le ordene.-Dijo Snape, ignorándola.

Hermione abrió la boca, estupefacta por su actitud. Giro en redondo para buscar la ayuda de Cormac, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más nervioso por la idea de contradecir al peor de todos los profesores.

Snape vio la rebeldía brillar en el rostro de la chica, pero al conocer su carácter, sabía que terminaría por obedecerle.

-¿Acaso ha olvidado su castigo señorita Granger?-Dijo pronunciando su apellido de forma despectiva, mirándola con repugnancia.

-¿Cuál castigo?-Pregunto la chica, subiendo la voz hasta casi convertirla en un chillido.-Yo no tengo ningún castigo.

Esta última frase desato un torbellino en los ojos y en la expresión de Snape, que con cada segundo que pasaba se transformaba en una peor que la anterior.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente que la taberna entera se había sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, que inicio en cuanto el profesor puso un pie en el lugar. Rosmerta siempre había tratado con mucha amabilidad a Snape, llegando al punto de coquetearle, pero esa vez no se le había acercado por el terror que le había causado su mirada maligna y el aura de poder que lo rodeaba. Para empeorar la suerte de la dueña, ese día la mayoría de sus clientes eran estudiantes de Hogwarts. Solo en dos mesas se encontraban otro tipos de magos y criaturas mágicas, que al no conocer la situación ni a las personas implicadas le restaron importancia.

Pero no había sido así con los demás, que miraban la escena con miedo e incredulidad. Especialmente un chico de cabello azabache y un pelirrojo, que no perdían detalle de su amiga ni del hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

-Pues ahora lo tiene.-Se dignó a decir Snape después de varios minutos de absoluta tensión. Inconscientemente Hermione se había levantado de su asiento, enfrentándose por primera vez a su profesor de pociones, intentando dominar el temblor que su presencia le causaba.-Y cincuenta puntos menos Gryffindor.

Esta vez sí hubo algunas exclamaciones, principalmente por los pertenecientes a la casa de los leones que se encontraban ahí, pero la fría y potente mirada de Snape silencio los murmullos al momento.

-Muévase.-Le ordeno ondeando su capa, sin dejar paso a una réplica. Sintiéndose vencida Hermione paso frente a él, pero su compañero de mesa se levantó también, no muy seguro de como intervenir.

-Yo…-Empezó a decir Cormac.

-Cien puntos menos McLaggen. Preséntese con Flich en la noche.-Le dijo Snape sin mirarlo.-Y todos lo que estén mirando también.-Dijo con voz fría y todos los estudiantes desviaron la vista y volvieron a sus charlas, pero no dejaron de temblar hasta que vieron salir a su macabro maestro.

Completamente colérica Hermione siguió caminando hasta llegar a la salida de local, y sin mirar atrás la cerro con fuerza, pensando únicamente en alejarse lo máximo posible de la taberna o más específicamente de cierto murciélago. Se había pasado, castigándola sin razón, quitándole puntos y haciéndole lo mismo a su cita. Miro un segundo al cielo, que estaba nublado y cerca del crepúsculo.

* * *

Poniéndose los brazos alrededor, empezó a caminar por el pueblo. No alcanzo a llegar muy lejos, ya que al virar en una calle vacía, una figura de larga capa negra quedo frente a ella, tapándole el paso. Con rapidez busco escabullirse y siguió por otra calle, quedando al final en un callejón sin salida y siendo nuevamente sorprendida por la misma figura, dándole la impresión de haberse materializado de repente.

-¿Tratando de huir?-Le pregunto la voz de Severus Snape al oído. Esta vez su voz sonaba muy diferente a la que había tenido hace varios minutos, y ahora sonaba enigmática y atrayente.

-Déjeme en paz.-Dijo con voz pastosa, sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento por su cercanía. No sabía con quién estaba más enfadada, si con él por lo que le había hecho pasar o consigo misma al no poder controlar las sensaciones que él le causaba. Y esto contribuyó a que no sonara muy decidida, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió tratando de escapar de él.

Un fuerte resoplido fue la única contestación que tuvo, antes de que unos fuertes brazos la tomaran por los hombros, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento defensivo. Entorno los ojos enfurecida hacia los rasgos de Snape, forcejeando con las piernas y el resto de su cuerpo.

-Quieta Granger.-Le dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más natural. Lanzando un chillido indignado Hermione trato de mover sus manos, buscando llegar al bolsillo de sus pantalones, donde había guardado su varita mágica.-Ni lo crea.-Él se le adelanto y, sujetando fuertemente con un brazo, le arrebato la varita con el otro.

-Quíteme las manos de encima o no respondo.-Jadeo por el esfuerzo.

-No está en posición de exigir nada Granger.

Al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a colaborar por las buenas, Snape la aprisiono contra su pecho, acomodando sus manos en la espalda para evitar que ella se lastimara.

Resignada y frustrada Hermione se detuvo de repente, pero la furia hacia destellar sus ojos cafés y su mente rápida trato de idear un plan para librarse, aunque una parte de ella se negaba a cooperar.

-Hasta que finalmente obedece.-Dijo Snape, mofándose de la expresión de su alumna.

-¿Quién se cree para hacerme esto?-Le pregunto sin pausa.-Y para ir a la taberna y decirme esas cosas.

-Agradezca que lo hice cortésmente Granger.-Dijo el profesor, bajando la voz a apenas un murmullo.

-¿A eso le dice cortésmente?-Pregunto incrédula, casi gritando.

-Si porque mi idea era sacarla de ahí sin decir nada, pero habría sido inadecuado.-Dijo Snape y sus ojos le confirmaron esto a Hermione, que ahogo un gemido. _¿En serio se hubiera atrevido a… prácticamente robarla?, ¿A la vista de todo el mundo?_

-No lo dirá en serio.-Dijo tratando de creerlo.

-Yo no bromeo Granger.-Gruño.

-¿Sabe los problemas que eso nos traería?, pensé que la idea era mantenerlo en secreto.-Dijo, con un bajo bufido.- ¿Y si nos piden explicaciones?

-Yo jamás le he dado explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago o dejo de hacer Granger.-Dijo con aire de superioridad.-Ordeno y me obedecen sin chistar, y eso la incluye a usted.

-Pero yo si habría tenido que dar explicaciones.-Dijo ella haciendo fuerza con los pies, cosa que no le sirvió para soltarse.

-Ese es su problema, no mío.-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, divertido por la evidente frustración de la chica y sus patéticos forcejeos.

-¿Y pensó que castigarme junto con Cormac y bajarnos puntos era la forma "adecuada"?-Pregunto taladrándolo con ira.

-Si.-Dijo Snape y recordó al inepto de McLaggen.-En vez creo que me falto mas.-Dijo reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.-Debería haberlo convertido en un cerdo, tal vez así se vería mejor, ¿No cree?

-Claro que no. Además, ¿Por qué me castigo?, no tiene derecho si no he hecho nada.

Con cada nueva muestra del enfado de la castaña el humor de Snape aumentaba, junto con otras placenteras sensaciones.

-¿Y ahora que está haciendo?-Le pregunto ella al notar el cambio en sus ojos y fijar la vista en sus húmedos labios.

-Se equivoca.-Le dijo ásperamente.-Si hizo algo y fue faltar a la cita de esta mañana.

-¿Y esa es su razón para castigarme?, no me haga reír.-Dijo Hermione.

-Esa no es mi intención.-Le dijo él y aplasto sus labios en los de ella. La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida por la fogosidad con la que fue atacada. Sin embargo apenas si pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella le devolviera el beso con el mismo ardor. Los brazos de Snape dejaron de atraparla y la sujetaron fuertemente de la cintura, y los brazos de Hermione subieron instantáneamente hacia su cuello, acercándolo aún más. La rabia se disipo al momento, haciéndoles olvidar el motivo que los había llevado a donde estaban ahora.

Snape la hizo girar hasta que su espalda choco con una pared y la acorralo con su cuerpo. El lugar donde se encontraban no se veía a simple vista, por lo que pudo comprobar Snape ya que la joven estaba… bastante entretenida por sus expertas manos y por las caricias que le prodigaba.

Poco a poco él también se dejó llevar por completo y ambos quedaron en las garras de una explosiva lujuria, que lentamente los acariciaba con sus llamas, enloqueciéndolos. El profesor tomo los jóvenes y perfectos pechos de su alumna y los masajeo rítmicamente, ahogando los gemidos de ella con la boca.

Deseosa e impaciente por él, Hermione subió las piernas y las enrosco en la cintura de su amante. _¿Le había dicho amante?_, las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba, y al notar su sonrisa Snape separo su boca de la de ella, pero sin bajarla y colocando sus manos en las nalgas de ella y sosteniéndola contra él.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Le pregunto cuando recupero el control de su voz y espero a que ella se recuperara para contestarle.

-Nada.-Dijo ella evitando sus ojos y soltando una pequeña risa, con las mejillas coloradas.

Snape enarco una ceja inquisitivamente, dispuesto a hacerla confesar. Ella, astutamente, busco distraerlo moviendo sus caderas contra las de él y una ola de placer sensual se filtró en su cuerpo al sentir la entrepierna de su profesor. Él no se quedó atrás y le correspondió al movimiento, aumentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

En eso Hermione recordó como la había dejado la noche anterior y decidió hacer lo mismo mientras tuviera oportunidad, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo clamaba por la excitación que él le provocaba.

-Tengo que irme.-Le ronroneo la castaña al oído, tomando entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja y lamiéndolo. El soltó un ronco gemido, se estremeció y la tomo con más fuerza, y Hermione sonrió contenta de haber descubierto su punto erótico. _¿Y ahora quien controla a quien?_, pensó ella.

-No.-Le gruño con voz ronca.

-Los demás deben estarse preguntando donde estoy.-Jadeo ella, buscando llenar sus pulmones.

Snape estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba, queriendo poseerla ahí mismo, pero las palabras de ella pronto se vieron secundadas por varias voces, que la llamaban.

-¡Hermione!

Era Cormac.

-¿Creen que habrá regresado al colegio?-Pregunto la voz de Ginny.

-No lo creo. Vi que tomaba un rumbo distinto.-Siguió otra voz, la de Harry.

-¿Y viste que paso con Snape?-Le pregunto su novia.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. Solo concentrémonos en buscarla.

* * *

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, Hermione salió del trance erótico y bajo las piernas de la cintura de Snape, luchando contra las manos de él que seguían agarrando fuertemente sus posaderas.

-No volverá a escapar.-Dijo el lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-Suélteme. Dejaremos esto para más tarde.

-O me encargo de ellos y problema resuelto.-Dijo el sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! NO.-Él le tapó la boca con fuerza, pero ya era tarde.

-Creo que la escuche.-Dijo Cormac.

Escupió el nombre de McLaggen entre dientes y preparo la varita, sonriendo de medio lado. Pero al ver el rostro asustado de Hermione sus cejas se fruncieron, ante la muda suplica de ella. _¿En serio le importaba que transformara a ese imbécil?,_ se preguntó Snape, pero sabía que tendría que esperar a mas tarde para obtener una respuesta.

-Esta noche, en su cuarto.-Dijo y su salvaje mirada impedía cualquier replica. _Y si lo vuelvo a ver habrá un cerdo en vez de un león en la torre de Gryffindor,_ agrego para sí mismo, al tiempo que la soltaba y desaparecía.


	14. Animal

-Hermione aquí estas.-Dijo Ginny al doblar la esquina. Ver a su amiga inmóvil y mirando hacia el suelo la hizo fruncir el ceño y se acercó con rapidez. Harry y Cormac también divisaron a la castaña y corrieron junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Estas bien Hermione?-Pregunto Harry apenas la alcanzaron.

-Ehh… ¿Qué?-Pregunto ella, mirándolos aturdida como si no los reconociera.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Cormac.-Salimos a buscarte y casi no te encontramos. ¿Te fuiste por lo que paso con el profesor Snape?

Hermione miro a sus dos amigos y a su cita y su cerebro volvió a encajar en su lugar cuando recordó lo que había pasado. ¿Era posible que la lujuria de hace unos segundos la haya desconectado de esa manera?, no encontró respuesta ante esto y las palabras de advertencia del profesor le llego a le mente.

-Si estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi.-Dijo y camino en dirección al colegio.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-Le pregunto Cormac. Hermione giro a verlo y se sintió culpable al ver el dolor mal disimulado en su rostro.

-No, necesito descansar. Lo siento Cormac, por lo de nuestra cita.

-Tranquila.-Dijo el sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo otro día?-Las palabras salieron estrepitosamente de la boca de Hermione, por la culpa que sentía.

-Si claro.-Le contesto Cormac sonriendo más abiertamente. Hermione le correspondió y luego tomo a Ginny del brazo y la aparto del grupo.

-Ginny tengo que regresar. Hazme un favor, junto con Harry, Quedate el resto de la tarde con Cormac.

-Pero Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que…

Corto la frase, atónita, al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Los ojos castaños de Hermione brillaban como si tuviera enfrente de cientos de fuegos artificiales y la veía sin verla realmente.

-Deseo volver rápido.

Ginny abrió más los ojos. Supo que Hermione no había estado pensando al momento de decir esa frase, pero más importante aún era lo que escondía en ella. Su amiga se veía ansiosa, como los anteriores días cuando le había confesado que se veía con alguien.

-¿Me ayudaras?-Pregunto Hermione saliendo por un momento de su transe, en el que aparecía su profesor de pociones.

-Sí, de acuerdo.-Dijo la pelirroja, decidida a no hacer más preguntas. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar lo que se traía su amiga entre manos.

* * *

Apareciendo a la velocidad de un rayo, Severus Snape entro en su despacho. La débil luz de la luna se filtraba por algunos resquicios de la ventana, dándole a su cuarto una imagen espectral.

La rabia acumulada aun palpitaba en su interior junto con el deseo. No pensaba pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido con la castaña y la haría arrepentirse por ello.

_Te castigare por esto Granger. Te hare suplicarme que te haga mía._

Se aproximó a la chimenea y conjuro el hechizo para llegar directamente al cuarto de su alumna. El pensamiento de hace un momento incendio una furia aún más grande que la anterior, al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo.

-Más le vale estar ahí.-Gruño y desapareció.

* * *

Ver la sala común vacía le produjo a Hermione un alivio inmenso. No quería cruzarse con más personas y eso era justamente la causa de su demora.

Lo que en este momento quería era llegar a su cuarto y darse un baño, antes de lo que pudiera pasar después. No se había tomado a la ligera las palabras de Snape, así como tampoco había podido reprimir los deseos que tenia de estar con él.

Paso de largo los muebles de la sala y llego a la escalera, subiendo un tramo más que la conducía a su cuarto particular.

Entro y la recibió una fría ráfaga de viento, proveniente de la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par. Sorprendida la cerro con un movimiento de varita y miro alrededor. Su cuarto estaba más oscuro de lo normal y algo, no sabía muy bien que, le hacía sentir la piel de gallina.

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse con seguro y otro conocido viento la hizo voltear. Ella no había lanzado esos hechizos.

-Viniste.-Dijo con voz temblorosa, esperando que su figura apareciera.

Una fuerte y contenida respiración llamo su atención y al instante visualizo su silueta. La descarga de pasión y lujuria le recorrió el cuerpo entero, y olvidándose del castigo, de la furia contra él, y de todo lo demás se aproximó hacia donde él estaba, junto a la chimenea y contuvo el aliento, al ver su musculoso torso, apenas cubierto por una delgada camisa.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo aquí?-Pregunto ella suavemente.

* * *

_¿Qué está haciendo?_, se preguntó Snape frunciendo aún más el ceño. Esperaba encontrarla nuevamente indignada por el castigo puesto sin razón alguna o lo que había pasado luego de que salieran de la taberna. Pero en definitiva no esperaba esto. Se mostraba despreocupada, suave y…tierna. No, no lo entendía y no quería pensar en ello porque sabía que se volvería loco.

-¿No me vas a hablar?-Le pregunto ella acercando su rostro, a escasos centímetros del de Snape.

Su mano acaricio la casi transparente tela, marcando un camino por su pecho. El siguió el recorrido de la mano de Hermione con los ojos, sin que su rostro se perturbara. Bajo aún más la mirada al cuerpo de ella y Hermione sintió un tibio y conocido retorcijón en el vientre, pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo que era. Un hechizo para evitar que quedara embarazada. _Así que fue idea de él. _Hay cayo en cuenta de que nunca se le había cruzado por la mente esa posibilidad, y esto la molesto ya que ella nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

Alzo el rostro, para mirarlo a los ojos, pero la mano de él la tomo con fuerza del mentón, dirigiendo su boca hacia la de él.

La beso, succionando sus labios como si quisiera sacar su alma por la boca. Hermione sintió las miles de emociones que emanaban de ese beso, pero ninguna salía con la claridad suficiente para identificarla. _Una batalla, _fue la única conclusión a la que llego Hermione.

Su rudeza la hizo sentirse por un momento tensa al igual que intimidada. Su intensidad y ansiedad abrazadora la habían tomado por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía ese comportamiento en su profesor, comparada al de un feroz animal. Su lengua acaparo toda su atención, reclamando su boca por completo, llegando casi a su garganta sin ningún pudor.

Las sensaciones se le revolvieron al sentir el cuerpo de él aplastarse contra el suyo y sus manos abrazándola. La cabeza le dio vueltas por la falta de oxígeno y soltó un leve quejido de dolor por la presión que él tenía sobre ella, creyendo que en cualquier momento terminaría rompiéndola. Jadeo cuando se vio liberada de la cárcel ardiente de sus labios, inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire, momento que Snape aprovecho para pegar su espalda a la pared de la chimenea, que era la más cercana.

-Ahh.-Susurro Hermione, dolorida y excitada por el estremecimiento que sintió al contacto de la fría superficie contra su espalda.

Bajo la vista al escuchar la tela desgarrarse y abrió los ojos al ver como su blusa era arrancada de su cuerpo, y los trozos cayeran a los lados. El pantalón la siguió poco después. Levanto el rostro y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió y escondió su rostro en su cuello, haciéndole algunos chupones.

-¡Merlín!-Exclamo ella, olvidando lo de sus ropas, mirando hacia arriba y concentrándose en el sublime fuego que subía y bajaba por su cuello. Estaba siendo devorada, lo sabía y no quería que él se detuviera. Tanto sus manos como su boca estaban buscando cada parte de ella, pero sin acariciarla.

Tomo su cabello y jalo hacia arriba, queriendo verlo a los ojos. Su gruñido esquivo sonó con rabia en su garganta y le apretó las nalgas con fiereza, volviendo a golpear la espalda de la castaña contra la pared. Por acto reflejo subió las piernas a sus caderas, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que ya no tenía la ropa interior puesta. No había advertido en que momento él se la había quitado, pero dado el magnetismo salvaje que destilaba su profesor, del que ella quería probar lo dejo de lado.

Gimió al sentir como el miembro de Snape rozaba contra su sexo, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. La fricción entre los cuerpos aumento a medida que el la subía y la bajaba, sin dejar de agarras con fuerza sus posaderas. Logro llevar sus manos por la espalda del profesor, hasta llegar a donde terminaba la camisa. La jalo hacia arriba, consiguiendo que el detuviera sus agresivos y vehementes movimientos sobre el cuerpo de ella y elevara los brazos por encima de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que ella le quitara la camisa. Fue el periodo más lento y torturante de todos para ambos, que duro solo un instante en el que la prenda se desprendía de Snape y caía al suelo.

El pocionista tenía la cabeza inclinada, sin levantar la vista hacia ella y concentrándose en el suelo. Hermione espero con avidez, deseosa del contacto más íntimo entre ellos. Sin embargo el no hizo lo que ella esperaba y anhelaba sino que volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, palpando su femineidad con ardiente energía. Furiosa por tanto preámbulo ella bajo la mano por su pantalón, tocando la cremallera, buscando la fuente de su mutuo placer. Apenas puso una mano sobre la virilidad de su profesor, este ahogo un gemido de placer y rugiendo le aparto la mano, lastimándola.

Desconcertada y por primera vez asustada por su violenta acción intento apartarlo por los hombros y poner la mayor distancia entre ellos, pero una vez sus intentos se vieron frustrados dada la posición en la que se encontraba y la fuerza de la que su profesor hacia alarde, con muy poca modestia.

-Suéltame animal.-Dijo tratando de hacer pasar el susto anterior por enojo, pero su voz ahogada la puso en evidencia. Lanzo un pequeño chillido cuando el levanto el rostro y sus ojos negros relampaguearon contra los suyos. Sentía que estaba viendo un hoyo negro, una fuerza indescriptible y misteriosa que consumía todo a su paso incluyéndola a ella. La parte aun cuerda de Snape se debatió entre gritarle de rabia o burlarse de ella, ya que nunca había visto esa expresión en los ojos de ella, que se suponía era una heroína de guerra. Las miradas se conectaron y ambos vieron que la oportunidad de detener lo que había iniciado ya había quedado muy atrás. Que era lo único que les quedaba: sucumbir.

Apenas Hermione vio la cólera y el furor que adornaban las oscuras pupilas de su amante y se vio reflejada en ellos, entendió que no quería ni podía parar. Sin embargo también vio otras cosas al fondo de sus ojos, emociones que sabía que él siempre quería ocultar de todo el mundo.

Ignorando con fuerte determinación el descubrimiento que ella había hecho de él, Snape bajo nuevamente la cabeza, quedando inmóvil contra el frágil cuerpo de ella y respirando entrecortadamente contra sus pechos.

-Te necesito ahora.-Dijo ella, por primera vez rogando.

Incrédulo ante lo que habían escuchado sus oídos agito la cabeza, pero sin detenerse por segunda vez a mirarla. Lo que le siguió a eso fue más rápido de lo que Hermione alcanzo a ver. En menos de un segundo él se había quitado los pantalones y liberado su miembro, que ahora se encontraba a un palmo de ella, latiendo de necesidad y ansiedad.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire Hermione acomodo sus brazos en la musculosa y tersa espalda de su compañero y bajo las caderas, sintiendo como él se deslizaba por entre sus piernas y la llenaba por completo. Aturdida por el inmenso placer soltó ruidosamente el aire que tenía en los pulmones, que salió en una mezcla de grito y gemido.

Ambos se pegaron al otro con fervor, antes de que la segunda embestida de él les sacara otro grito y la excitación aumentara. Las siguientes arremetidas no tardaron en llegar, cada una mejor que la anterior. Hermione sentía que había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que lo había tenido así, para ella y deseaba que estuviera siempre cerca. Su cuerpo no respondía a menos que fuera para moverse más contra él así como su corazón, que latía como un potro desbocado y parecía gritar su nombre con locura y devoción.

-Severus.-Murmuraba sin cesar.

Otra fuerte inspiración por parte de él y al siguiente minuto los dos se encontraban sobre el escritorio de la castaña. El paso una de sus manos por su plano vientre, subiendo hasta el valle de sus senos y pellizcando sus rosados pezones.

-¡No te detengas!-Exclamo ella, cosa que Snape no pensaba hacer, por nada del mundo. La lujuria que ella le hacía sentir era algo incomparable y no pensaba moverse de ahí hasta haberlo disfrutado por completo. Era sorprendente como cada vez descubría algo nuevo de ella y como se descubría a si mismo loco por todo lo que ella le entregaba. No cruzaron miradas, pero sus cuerpos y respiraciones estaban tan entrelazados que no hacía falta el contacto visual para saber cuánto placer estaban sintiendo.

La llama estaba a punto de explotar y en cuanto la sintió Hermione se incorporó en la mesa y se sujetó de su fuerte profesor, arañando su espalda y dejándole varias marcas. Un grito compartido lleno el ambiente, cuando el éxtasis los alcanzo.

Se detuvieron, recuperando el control de sus respiraciones.

Aun no habían terminado, no. Sin mirarla ni decirle nada Snape la tomo y se giró hacia la cama, aun dentro de ella.

Fue cuando la acostó, y se alzó un poco sobre ella, que Snape se fijó que estaban por primera vez en la cama de ella. Victoria y satisfacción, esas dos sensaciones le hicieron hinchar el pecho. Nadie había estado nunca allí donde él estaba, sobre ella, haciéndola gemir y suplicar por él. El poder le devolvió por completo el ardor y empujo hasta el fondo, aferrando rudamente sus brazos, como si temiera que ella fuera a escaparse.

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione se movió a su ritmo. No dejaba de sorprenderle el grado de control que ese hombre tenía sobre ella. A pesar de que acababan de tener sexo salvaje quería más y se lo transmitía. En un punto abrió los ojos y atrapó su cara pálida entre sus delicadas manos, buscando sus labios con desesperación. Lo cogió desprevenido pero supo que el necesitaba el beso tanto como ella cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

Queriendo tenerlo aún más cerca Hermione arqueo la espalda y paso su mano por su cuello. Sin embargo los planes del pocionista eran otros, ya que la hizo girar con rapidez sujetando nuevamente sus nalgas y guiándolas hacia su palpitante miembro.

Snape apretó los dientes con fuerza. La visión de ella de espaldas contra él era absolutamente embriagadora. La asió de la cintura y pego su espalda contra su pecho, estimulándola mientras la embestía con frenesí. Varias ocasiones ella intento mover el rostro hacia él, que siempre conseguía esquivarla. Hermione se encontró en desventaja cuando él la obligo a extender su cuerpo boca abajo y sintió todo su pesado cuerpo sobre su espalda.

-¡Mas!-Ordeno.

La orden llego a la mente de Snape, pero ni aun así pensó en parar. Estaban a punto de llegar por segunda vez, lo sintió en todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas que tenía en el cuerpo, cada una lanzándole fuertes descargas eléctricas. Hermione tampoco se hizo esperar y exclamo su nombre con fuerza y termino arrastrándolo con ella, al pozo de infinito placer.

Deslumbrado y con el cuerpo sudoroso Snape permaneció unos segundos más sobre ella. Ya recuperado por completo, cambio la extasiada expresión de su rostro por su máscara fría e imperturbable. Soltó su cálido cuerpo y se incorporó de la cama, buscando sus ropas.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Hermione, aun jadeando. No pensaba que él se fuera a ir, o mejor dicho no quería que él se fuera. ¿Qué era esto que no quería que él se marchara?, no lo sabía. Lo único que pensaba era en que quería dormir junto a él.-No te vayas.-Le pidió cuando lo vio frente a la chimenea.

La espalda de Snape se tensó. _Esa suplica_. Una suave y cálida suplica que ella usaba, solo en esos momentos.

-Tuvimos sexo.-Dijo con frialdad.-Ya nada más tengo que hacer aquí.

Entro en la chimenea y las llamas verdes lo absorbieron. Un milisegundo antes de desaparecer levanto la vista hacia ella, hacia su mejilla, por donde caía una pequeña lágrima.

* * *

**Hola a todos :D**

**No suelo escribir algun comentario aquí pero dadas todas sus opiniones y deseos de que continuara la historia pues, aqui estoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que sigan comentando ya que me gusta mucho leer lo que ponen. Tambien queria mencionar que, y se que es molesto que se haga spam y todas esas cosas, he tenido curiosidad por saber que opinarian de la nueva historia que estoy publicando, Rox. Se que la tematica es completamente diferente pero ya que es el inicio de una saga he estado muy tensa por eso. Asi que si pudieran echarle alguna ojeada se los agradeceria mucho y en cuanto a esta historia tendre el proximo capitulo publicado en dos o tres días. Esperenlo con ansías. :D**


	15. Patrulla

_¿Qué demonios es esto?,_ se preguntaba Snape, sentando en su escritorio con una copa en la mano. Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que había visto a la castaña, ya que tenía mucho trabajo que adelantar. Pero eso no había impedido que dirigiera siempre su mirada hacia ella cuando se cruzaban, ya fuera en el comedor, en las clases o en un pasillo. En todas esas ocasiones ella había estado acompañada y apenas si lo miraba pero algunas pocas veces le pareció ver un resentimiento en el fondo de sus ojos y no sabía porque eso le hacía sentir molesto.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, si ella esperaba que el fuera a buscarla así como así estaba muy equivocada. Él no le rogaba a nadie y si quería estar con él tendría que venir ella a buscarlo. La cuestión era, ¿Cuándo vendría?

Las misiones de los últimos días, junto con los trabajos como profesor habían logrado agotarlo, pero aun así le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Ya que era su cabeza la que no dejaba de dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos un momento y la mirada de la Gryffindor apareció en su mente con tristeza, junto con unas pequeñas lágrimas. Bufo enojado y lanzo la copa hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde se estrelló y los pedazos quedaron desparramados por el suelo.

* * *

-Hermione, ¿Tienes los apuntes de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-Pregunto Harry a la castaña, el lunes por la mañana. Ella estaba perdida en la comida y no lo escucho, por lo que el chico tuvo que repetirle dos veces la pregunta para que ella reaccionara.

-Ehh… ¿Qué?-Le pregunto.-Lo siento Harry.-Se disculpó.-Mira aquí están.-Saco los apuntes de su bolso y se los tendió a su amigo.- ¿Dónde está Ginny?-Pregunto dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga.

-Fue a escribirle una carta a su mama.-Contesto Harry sonriendo.- ¿Y cómo han estado tus padres?

-Muy bien, muy felices.-Contesto Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos sostuvieron la sonrisa y siguieron comiendo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Al momento de levantarse los ojos de Hermione se elevaron al techo del comedor y un pequeño temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaban a principios del invierno y el viento estaba empezando a ser cada vez más fuerte. Bajo la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores, buscando los ojos negros de cierto profesor. Desde aquella noche se había sentido enfadada, y al pasar los días le siguió un resentimiento y un dolor inexplicable para ella. ¿Por qué le dolió que Snape se fuera y no se quedara con ella?, él tenía razón, después de acostarse ya no tenían nada que hacer. Sabía eso pero eso no evito que el mismo vacío se anidara en su pecho, sobre todo cuando los ojos del profesor chocaron con los de ella.

El contacto no duro más de unos segundos, ya que Hermione no se sintió con fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a esos dos agujeros negros, que absorbían todo a su paso. _Que estúpida me siento,_ se dijo a sí misma. Ella no era la que se había ido de esa forma, así que le tocaba a él buscarla. Decidida alzo la cabeza y salió del gran comedor, casi dejando atrás al azabache que corría detrás de ella.

Llegaron a encantamientos y tomaron sus lugares de siempre. Ella miro hacia el otro lado, preguntándose por un momento donde estaría el pelirrojo.

-Si te preguntas donde esta Ron dijo que tenía que ir un momento a la sala común.-Dijo Harry adivinando el pensamiento de su amiga.

-No me interesa lo que él esté haciendo.-DijornHermione enojada, sintiendo que la sangre subía hasta sus mejillas. No pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que el pelirrojo apareciera, sentándose apresuradamente al lado derecho de la castaña.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Le pregunto como si nada. Como la Hermione no le contesto se inclinó hacia ella y pregunto.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si Ronald.-Dijo ella tensándose y alejándose de él.- ¿Se te olvido que teníamos clase hoy?-Le pregunto fríamente.

-Claro que no.-Dijo el acomodándose en la silla.-Lo que pasa es que McGonagall me detuvo a mitad de camino, y dijo que te diera un mensaje.

-¿Para mí?-Pregunto la castaña, olvidando su enojo y girando hacia él.

-De hecho es para todos los prefectos, pero los únicos que faltaban por recibir el mensaje éramos nosotros.-Dijo Ron. Hermione miro un segundo al profesor, asegurándose de que no los estuviera viendo y espero a que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.-El turno de patrullas inicia esta noche y debemos presentarnos a las… nueve, si creo que nueve, en su despacho.

Hermione asintió y fijo su atención nuevamente en el profesor, intentando ignorar a su ruidoso compañero. La hora pareció durar más de lo normal pero por fin llego a su fin y la castaña se despidió de sus amigos, ya que tenía otras clases sin ellos.

* * *

-¿Es en serio?-Pregunto la profesora McGonagall al retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

-No dudo de la palabra de Snape.-Contesto este.

-No es que dude, es que pensé que al fin todo había terminado.-Dijo está frunciendo el ceño.

-Ha pasado muy poco desde que terminó la guerra y sabes que no todos los mortifagos fueron capturados.

-Si lo se.-Dijo.-Por ahora hare que los prefectos empiecen con las patrullas nocturnas.

-Es lo mejor.-Coincidió el retrato del antiguo director.

-Así será.-Asintió la profesora y se giró hacia la puerta.

-Una última cosa Minerva.-La llamo Dumbledore y la profesora se detuvo.-Haz que Snape también este aquí esta noche en la reunión con los prefectos.

-¿Es necesario?-Pregunto desconfiada.

-Si. Desde el último informe de Snape siento que algo ha cambiado en el.-Dijo preocupado Dumbledore.

-Lo dudo.-Dijo McGonagall cruzando los brazos.-Sigue con su humor de siempre…, aunque a veces puede ponerse peor.-Termino.

-A eso me refiero.-Dijo Dumbledore y al ver el rostro extrañado de la nueva directora añadió.-Tranquila Minerva, si es como creo lo veras esta noche.

* * *

Hermione se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de McGonagall y espero a que Ron la alcanzara sin mirarlo. Hoy parecía más despreocupado que de costumbre, sin prestar atención a los comentarios venenosos de la castaña, y eso logro inquietarla.

-Aun me pregunto cómo termine metido en esto dernlos prefectos.-Se quejó el pelirrojo un segundo antes de entrar. Hermione bufo enojada y entro, casi tirándole la puerta.

En el despacho ya se encontraban los demás prefectos, la directora y detrás de ella el retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

-Disculpen la demora.-Dijo Hermione

-Tenía la esperanza que la rata de biblioteca no viniera.-Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger.-Dijo la directora ignorando al rubio.-Aun falta que llegue…

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura de Severus Snape. Sus ojos pasaron por todas las personas de la sala, y al principio sus ojos mostraron lo usual, frialdad y superioridad. Pero a medida que llegaba a cie

La leona su mirada se tornó más peligrosa y amenazante.

-Profesor Snape.-Dijo la directora, con la voz un poco aguda. Snape cerró la puerta y camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el retrato del profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione aparto sus ojos del profesor y miro a los demás. Había creído que solo ella se había dado cuenta del peligro en los ojos del profesor, pero una mirada le basto para saber que no era así. Todos miraban al profesor como si los fuera a asesinar apenas abriera la boca.

-¿Para qué me llamaron?-Pregunto y Hermione creyó oír como todo el mundo, incluyendo los retratos, soltaban el aire contenido.

-Ahh…sí. La razón por la que los llamamos es para organizar las patrullas que se llevaran a cabo a partir de hoy.-Dijo la profesora, recuperando su tono serio. Snape perdió el interés al segundo en que empezó a hablarle a los prefectos de Hufflepuff, y miro a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo. Ella parecía atenta a cada palabra de la profesora, pero el temblor de sus manos convertidas en puños lo desmintió. Regreso la vista a su rostro cuando ella giro levemente y lo miro con sus ojos marrones. Snape le sostuvo la mirada y luego enarco lentamente una ceja.

Sintiéndose como idiota Hermione volvió a mirar a la directora, sin percatarse de la expresión satisfecha de Snape.

-Pero esta vez vamos tener nuevas precauciones y no debemos tomarnos esto a la ligera.-Continuo la directora.-Y desde ahora también se patrullara los lindes del bosque prohibido y el lago.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Por los mortifagos que intentaran entrar a Hogwarts.-Dijo la profesora. Mientras todos abrían los ojos y miraban a la nueva directora, Snape desvió la vista de la castaña y giro hacia el retrato del antiguo director.

-La idea era no involucrar a los estudiantes en esto.-Dijo mirando al anciano con rabia. El profesor Dumbledore se tomó su tiempo en contestar, estudiando al hombre que tenía ante sí. En efecto su expresión era distinta, destilaba peligro pero había algo más en el fondo, algo que no había visto desde hacía muchos años en esos ojos negros.

-Si queremos proteger el castillo necesitaremos la ayuda de todos.-Contesto.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso solo, en vez de enviar estorbos innecesarios.-Siguió Snape.

-Está decidido Severus.-Dijo Dumbledore, diciéndole con la mirada "_No podemos decir nada más del tema". _Snape lo capto de inmediato y evito los ojos penetrantes del director. Sabía que debía sentirse enojado porque unos mocosos se metieron en medio de su trabajo, pero al mirar a Hermione lo que más le molesto era que ella estuviera involucrada, aunque no sabía porque.

-Hoy empezaran por los terrenos, e irán de esta manera: Pansy Parkinson con Charlie Burks al lago. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley patrullaran al norte de la linde del bosque prohibidos. También es necesario que vaya un profesor, por lo que el profesor Snape estará al sur de la linde, junto con Hermione Granger.

Una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de estas últimas dos personas y sus miradas se conectaron.

-Vamos Granger.-Ordeno Snape al segundo con voz ausente, y aprovecho el caminar hacia la puerta para aclarar un poco su voz. En este momento las ordenes no le interesaban, solo quería dejar a la castaña fuera de esto, sin importar que.


	16. Nueva enemiga

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver salir a Snape como un vendaval del despacho y lo siguió, sin mirar a nadie más. Él ya estaba cerca de las escaleras y ella se apresuró, decidida a alcanzarlo y enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

-Regrese a su torre Granger.-Le ordeno Snape, al momento en que ella lo alcanzo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Exclamo Hermione. Se detuvo al principio de las escaleras y miro la espalda del profesor.

-Regrese a su torre.-Repitió.

-No lo hare.-Dijo furiosa.-Tengo un deber como prefecta y lo voy a cumplir.

Cerró las manos en puños y bajo las escaleras, pasando a su profesor sin tocarlo. Al segundo dos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y dejo de sentir el suelo al verse levantada como una niña. Giro el rostro para enfrentarse al imperturbable de Snape, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que la coloco sobre su hombro y siguió caminando.

-¡Eh, Suélteme!-Grito enojada, intentando patearlo pero el rodeo sus piernas con un brazo y la inmovilizo. Hermione sintió como el calor subía desde donde él la tocaba al resto de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que ruborizara y se enojara aún más. No podía verlo y sabía que gritar no le ayudaría nada, pero eso no la detuvo y siguió removiéndose.

Unos minutos después llegaron al primer piso y Snape siguió por otro pasadizo, a una parte que no era visitada con frecuencia. Sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha debatiéndose sobre él lograba desconcentrarlo bastante, añadido la mano que tenía sobre las suaves piernas de ella. Apenas llego a un espacio vacío la bajo al momento y la miro fijamente, a sus furiosos ojos marrones.

-¿Quién se cree que es?-Le pregunto casi a punto de gritar.

-Su profesor.-Contesto el simplemente.-Y en otras ocasiones…

-¡No quiero oírlo!-Esta vez sí grito.

-Regrese a su torre, o Gryffindor se quedara sin puntos.

-No puede prohibirme hacer lo que es mi deber, así como no pude tomarme de esa manera ni amenazarme con quitarle puntos a mi casa si no hago lo usted quiere.

-¿Segura?-Pregunto tomándole el rostro con una mano y evitando que ella se apartara. Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos pero a él ya no le interesaba que le respondiera. Cubrió la boca de ella con la suya y uso la mano que tenía libre para crear una cárcel en la espalda de Hermione. Ella se quedó inmóvil, dejando que las sensaciones la embriagaran y respondiendo al beso sin pensar.

En la mente de ambos apareció una imagen del anterior encuentro y el modo en que había terminado, pero para Snape ya esto estaba en el pasado porque ahora la tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos y podía degustar el dulce y exquisito sabor de los labios de la leona. Hermione por otro lado recordó la furia y el dolor que había sentido y eso la hizo reaccionar y apoyar sus manos sobre el musculoso pecho de Snape y empujarlo con fuerza. Él no se dio cuenta de ello sino unos segundos después, ya que la chica no tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverlo.

Finalmente Hermione logro apartarse un poco, apenas para romper el beso. Los ojos negros y los marrones se encontraron, lanzándose destellos mutuamente.

-Muy segura.-Contesto Hermione con más firmeza de la que sentía.

-Eso es absurdo. Y más viniendo de una rata de biblioteca.-Le dijo el pocionista con desdén.

Fue lo que faltaba para que la rabia de Hermione subiera a niveles hasta el momento inalcanzables. Su cuerpo delgado le permitió deslizarse y liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Snape, pero eso no fue todo lo que hizo. Apenas tuvo control de su cuerpo levanto la mano y la estrello con toda la fuerza que poseía en la mejilla de Snape, y el eco de la cachetada reboto por todo el pasillo.

Snape se quedó petrificado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas si sentía la punzada en su mejilla roja pero el único movimiento que le permitió realizar su cerebro fue girar el rostro hacia ella. Lo que vio lo sorprendió aún más. Hermione, aun con la mano en el aire, mirándolo con la furia digna del león más poderoso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con mayor velocidad. Su cabello revuelto, su pose defensiva y sus ojos como dagas le recordaban a una diosa salvaje y hermosa.

-El absurdo es el murciélago de las mazmorras.-Contesto en voz baja. Si no fuera por el timbre agudo que tuvo al hablar Snape no hubiera notado un pequeño resentimiento en el fondo, acompañado de… ¿dolor?

No tuvo tiempo de comprobarlo pues Hermione dio media vuelta y casi corrió para alejarse de él, en dirección contraria a la salida del colegio. Aun temblaba de rabia cuando llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

-Hola Hermione.-La saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero al ver la expresión de su amiga borro la sonrisa y pregunto preocupada- ¿Paso algo?

-¿Qué si paso algo?-Repitió Hermione a punto de estallar nuevamente. Lo que le impidió hacerlo fue el recuerdo de que sus amigos no sabían nada de lo que tenía con Snape y por lo tanto no podían saber porque se encontraba de esa manera.

-Sí, tu expresión da un poco de miedo.-Dijo Harry esperando que su ánimo mejorara.- ¿No ibas a estar en la patrulla de los prefectos?-Pregunto.

La furia de Hermione se congelo y dio paso a la sorpresa. No podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado su deber, a pesar de lo ocurrido con ese…hombre.

-Si de hecho ya me voy. Nos vemos después.-Se despidió y salió.

Llego corriendo a la puerta principal del castillo, que daba a los terrenos. La luz de la luna llena ilumino tenuemente el bosque, dándole un aspecto más aterrador que de costumbre. Pero eso no impidió que Hermione siguiera su camino hasta llegar a la linde y empezara a caminar hacia el sur de este. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino freno su marcha y recordó que Snape debía seguir por ahí y al instante se giró, decidida a caminar hacia el sur. Haría su patrulla, de forma diferente pero igual la haría. Los últimos sucesos irrumpieron en su mente, y sabía que no iba a terminar bien. Probablemente Gryffindor se quedaría sin puntos por todo el año y ella estaría castigada por varios meses, pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía. Ya era hora de que alguien le enseñara a Severus Snape que no podía imponerse ante todo el mundo.

-Maldita sea Granger, ¿Acaso tu mente se estropeo?, este no es tu lugar sangre sucia.-Dijo Malfoy cuando, unos minutos después, Hermione llego a la zona donde él y Ron estaban patrullando.

-Mejor cierra tu bocota hurón oxigenado.-Dijo Hermione con frialdad. No desperdiciaría su tiempo peleando con ese crió inmaduro.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes impura?-Pregunto el joven con furia.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunto Ron, interrumpiendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No le llevo más de dos segundos a la castaña pensar en una historia convincente.

-Snape me ordeno que viera como iban.-Dijo y siguió caminando, sin prestarles atención a los dos muchachos, quienes habían empezado una nueva pelea ante la mención del profesor.

La parte norte del bosque era la más tranquila y menos transitada, por lo que sería todo tranquilo según la castaña. Y así fue durante su tiempo de patrullaje, sin ninguna novedad ni movimiento sospechoso. Cuando ya dieron las once Hermione empezó a regresar hacia el castillo, cansada y aun enfadada. Lo que más quería era dormirse y olvidarse de todo por esa noche, a pesar de que…no, no podía ponerse a pensar más en el profesor. Le había dado su merecido y eso era todo… por ahora.

El ruido de hojas moviéndose corto el hilo de sus pensamientos. Miro alrededor, buscando quien había hecho el ruido pero no vio a nadie. Con los músculos tensos continuo su camino pero en poco tiempo no pudo ver donde estaba el castillo. Estaba segura de haber seguido por el mismo sendero, pero a medida que continuaba se le hacía todo más desconocido. Nuevamente el ruido de las hojas la hizo volverse pero esta vez sí vio algo.

Era sin duda una figura humana, que atravesaba el bosque, y que se había detenido a mirar fijamente a Hermione. A la castaña se le helo la sangre al reconocer las ropas y las mascara de los mortifagos.

-Esto es inesperado.-Dijo con voz suave, lo que dejo claro que se trataba de una mujer. Se acercó más a Hermione, con tranquilidad.-Una estudiante de Hogwarts al parecer.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto Hermione recuperándose y sacando su varita. La mujer se rio y se quitó la máscara. El rostro que se escondía era bastante atractivo, pero sus rasgos indicaban que era extranjera a pesar de que su acento no la delataba. Sus ojos azules destacaban en su pálido rostro y su cabello parecía una cortina negra, tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Que valiente. Tu rostro me suena de algo, ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto.

-No me ha respondido, ¿Quién es?, ¿Y que hace aquí?-Pregunto Hermione sin retroceder.

-Considérame una nueva enemiga.-La recorrió con la mirada.-Ah ya se. Tú debes ser la sangre sucia que es amiga de Potter.-Dijo la desconocida, volviendo a reír.-Es una pena que no tenga tiempo para darte tu merecido, pero tengo que buscar a alguien más importante que tú.

Hermione le cortó el paso y la sonrisa de la mortifaga desapareció. Sus perfectas facciones se contrajeron y su mirada se tornó maligna. Le lanzo a Hermione un rayo rojo que ella bloqueo rápidamente y le lanzo un contraataque. La mortifaga no se quedó atrás y ambas siguieron atacándose, hasta que la mortifaga se detuvo y dijo.

-Ciertamente eres buena, pero no me sirves estorbo.-Volvió a agitar su varita, pero esta vez en dirección al bosque. Hermione miro en la dirección que había seguido el hechizo y el pánico atravesó su pecho al ver salir una enorme araña. Ni siquiera en la batalla de Hogwarts había visto una araña de ese tamaño y la joven retrocedió asustada.-Mi amigo acabara contigo en un momento.-Dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

-¡HERMIONE!-Escucho que gritaban su nombre y ella reconoció la voz de Ron, pero no lo miro. No despegaba la vista de la araña que la acechaba con sus múltiples ojos. Un grito ahogado, que sin duda provenía del pelirrojo la alerto, recordando la fobia que sentía el chico por esos animales. No obstante en un segundo él estuvo a su lado, varita en mano.- ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto.

-Ron vete de aquí, yo me encargo.-Dijo Hermione mirando de reojo la pálida cara del pelirrojo.

-No me iré para que te quedes sola.-Le dijo este, testarudo. Eso hizo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba eso de él.

La araña no espero más tiempo y se lanzó hacia ellos. Sacándola del camino Ron lanzo un hechizo hacia la cabeza del animal, el cual reboto y le dio a un árbol. Desde el suelo Hermione apunto su varita hacia las patas de la araña, haciéndola trastabillar. Se levantó de un salto y busco a Ron, que estaba apoyado contra una roca.

La araña era tan fuerte como grande y volvió al ataque. Hermione se apartó para distraerla pero no contaba con la intervención de Ron, que lanzo un nuevo hechizo pero no funciono y la araña lo mordió en un brazo y lo lanzo contra unos matorrales.

-¡RON-Grito Hermione y, esquivando las fauces de la araña, corrió hasta llegar a él. Estaba sudoroso y de color casi verde pero lo que la asusto más fue la mordedura, que causo que la piel del brazo se le hinchara.-Ron, despierta.-Dijo al ver que el cerraba los ojos.

Un chasquido a su espalda le recordó que el animal seguía allí y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue agacharse y la pata de la araña se estrelló contra un árbol, partiéndolo por completo. Una de las ramas crujió con fuerza al separase del tronco y cayo con fuerza sobre Hermione. No la aplasto por completo gracias a la roca que se interponía pero no fue lo mismo con su pierna, que quedó atrapada. Chillo de dolor, sentía la sangre saliendo de su pierna herida y alzo la cabeza, que le martilleaba, hacia la criatura que se acercaba rápidamente.

Miro una vez más a Ron y luego a la araña, y cerró los ojos. Un fuerte grito fue lo último que escucho, antes de perder la consciencia.


End file.
